One Shot de Rojo y Negro
by Ninfula1
Summary: Estos son una serie de O-S que he escrito sobre los personajes de Rojo y Negro, de la talentosa Mónica Alejandra 55 (leanlo los que no lo han hecho, es uno de los mejores fanfics que he leído) , de la cual tengo permiso para subir estos a la web.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no pertenecen, son, uno de Mónica Alejandra 55 (Aarón Gozenbagh) y el Otro (Dominique Weasley) de J.K Rowling, pero sólo el nombre, la personalidad es totalmente creación de Ale. La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

Sobres los O-S: Bien, como ya había mencionado en mi perfil, hago fanfics (O-S o T-S) de un fanfic llamado Rojo y negro (se los vuelvo a recomendar, leanlo en serio, no se van a repetir jamás en la vida, yo no lo hice, lo leí a pesar de que está en proceso -no acostumbraba a leer fic sin terminar-, Es un cuento largo cómo llegué a él, así que no me voy a poner a echárselos, porque me tardaría un montón) Cómo decía, hago estas pequeñas historias, las cuales contienen spoilers del ya mencionado fanfic, así que leanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Iré subiendo todos los O-S que he escrito en este espacio que dejaré abierto, porque no sé cuando dejaré de hacer esto, supongo que cuando se termine R&N. Espero que les gusten los O-S, tanto como mí.

Aquí les va el primero, y para lo que están leyendo la historia, se trata más o menos de mi opinión sobre lo que le está sucediendo a Dominique.

* * *

" Ante lo predecible está lo impredecible"

1.-

Aarón se encontraba deambulado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hace horas que buscaba a Dominique, pero, aunque había recorrido casi todo el castillo, aún no tenía éxito.

El castaño necesitaba hallar a la raveclawn para poder continuar la conversación que fue interrumpida por Malone. Desde que Dominique le había hablado sobre su cambio hormonal, se sentía preocupado. No tanto por el hecho de que éste síntoma no hacía más que corroborarle que, efectivamente, a ella le afectó la licantropía, sino porque temía que la rubia hiciera algo de lo que después, seguro, se arrepentiría...

Aarón tenía la certeza de que toda esa estupidez de que no le importaba quién fuera el primero, se debía a su estado hormonal. Dominique no era una chica superficial, tan práctica cómo para elegir a cualquiera y entregarle su virginidad. No, Dominique era más que eso: ella era inteligente, leal, alegre, aunque a veces esa alegría se tornaba exasperante, pero eso era algo con lo que él había aprendido a lidiar... En resumen, Dominique era una de esas chicas que, a pesar de estar consciente de la crueldad del mundo, aún creía en cuentos de hadas y príncipes azules. El castaño sonrió por esto último, recordando que en una ocasión, Dominique se había referido a él de esa manera, pero al darse cuenta hacia donde lo estaba llevando ese recuerdo, sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que lo mejor era que se concentrara en hallarla y hacer que ella cambiara idea, antes de que cometiera un error...

¿En dónde podría estar? se preguntó con preocupación mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara y cabello, luego pensó que si Dominique no estaba dentro del castillo, entonces debía de estar afuera. Aarón decidió ir a comprobarlo, y no tardó en hacerlo: En efecto, Dominique estaba en el patio, muy cerca de los limites del Bosque Prohibido, pero ella no estaba sola. Estaba en compañía de un chico al que Aarón no reconoció y que tampoco se iba a tomar la molestia de ubicar su rostro en alguien que pudiera haber visto antes. Sus ojos estaban ocupados viendo la sonrisa encantada que bailaba en esa boca roja y sensual. Aarón frunció el ceño con confusión: ¿Desde cuándo Dominique tenía una sonrisa tan... ¿Traviesa? Y lo más desconcertante aún ¿Desde cuando él pensaba que ella tenía unos labios rojos y sensuales? El castaño no se detuvo a pensar en una respuesta, más bien aceleró el paso, al darse cuenta que Dominique estaba a punto de besarse con aquel chico.

— Dominique, podemos hablar. —demandó una vez se detuvo en frente de la raveclawn, evitando, a tiempo, que ella cometiera su primer error. Ésta, respingó al darse cuenta de su presencia, y giró su rostro, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión de vergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. En su boca aún bailaba esa sonrisa hechizante y sus orbes azules brillaban con picardía.

— ¿Podría ser en otro momento? —Dominiqué le propuso con descaro, a la vez que desviaba su mirada al chico que estaba con ella, y mordía su labio inferior. El mensaje le llegó a Aarón con claridad, provocando que su sangre comenzara a hervir cómo si fuera un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Dominique estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría con el niñato ese, para que hiciera que él tuviera que sumarle otra razón, a la que ya tenía, al sentirse culpable por lo que a ella le estaba sucediendo.

— No —le contestó con voz inquebrantable.—. Tú y yo hablaremos. Ahora. —culminó y, sin esperar a que ella le refutara, la tomó del brazo, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia el castillo. Sin importarle si la estaba lastimando o no, y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de ella, diciéndole que la soltara.

— ¡Sueltala!

Aarón se obligó a detenerse cuando el chico que estaba con Dominique, había decidido intervenir, tomando a la rubia del otro brazo, jalandola, causando que ésta soltara un gemido de dolor por el estiramiento de sus extremidades, y haciendo que el fuego en el interior de castaño creciera un poco más. Aarón giró su cabeza y, sin siquiera emitir una palabra, le dirigió una mirada dura al chico, el cual palideció, entendiendo quepor su propio bien, quién debía soltar a Dominique era él. Cuando la soltó, Aarón no supo por qué, pero le complació de sobremanera que la raveclawn le dijera al chico que era un cobarde. Aunque después lo llamó cobarde a él también, ya que se estaba aprovechando de la fuerza física que le proporcionaba su condición de hombre, lo que no le permitía a ella defenderse. Pero luego, Dominique agregó que siempre podía seguir gritando, hasta lograr que, al menos, uno de sus primos la escuchara y acudiera en su ayuda. Argumento que hizo que Aarón sacara su varita y lanzara un hechizo silenciador a la rubia, después retomó su andar hacia el castillo, hasta llegar a la sala común de Dominique. Agradeciendo mentalmente haber tenido la suerte de que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba arrastrando a una persona en contra de su voluntad.

Aarón abrió la puerta del cuarto de Dominique y, sólo cuando estuvieron los dos adentro, cerró la puerta mientras dejaba en libertad a la rubia, al tiempo que le quitaba el hechizo silenciador.

Toda rabia se esfumó de él, al ver lo que había causado: el cabello de Dominique estaba alborotado, muy seguramente por todo el forcejeo que hizo ella, en un vano intento de lograr que él aflojara el agarre. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que caían de esos ojos que, ahora, lo miraban con una mezcla de odio, dolor y decepción. Lo peor era que en el brazo por donde él la tuvo sujetada todo el camino, podía ver unas marcas moradas. Éstas marcas tenían la forma de sus dedos y, aunque Aarón sabía que el morado no tardaría en desvanecerse, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la herida interna que le había causado a Dominique, no desaparecería. Pero, las palabras de ella hicieron que todo sentimiento de culpa fueran remplazado por una rabia con el doble de intensidad que la que tenía hace un momento:

— Dime rápido lo que sea que tengas que hablar conmigo. Hay un deseo en mí, que necesito saciar.

Aarón la taladró con la mirada, buscando algún tipo de broma en sus palabras, pero la determinación que vio en ella, le hicieron saber que hablaba en serio. ¿Qué le sorprendía? ¿Acaso ella no se lo había dejado en claro hace unas horas atrás? Es cierto que él le atribuía su comportamiento a la licantropía, pero ¿y si éste sólo había sido el detonante para sacar a flote a la verdadera Dominique? Y si él, ¿sólo estaba excusando su comportamiento por la imagen de niña que se había labrado de ella? Aarón se dejó segar por el fuego que lo consumía por dentro, y habló sin pensar, sin saber por qué demonios escogió precisamente esas palabras:

— Tu prima Rose, no estaría por los rincones de Hogwarts, buscando quién le hiciera el favor. —un segundo fue le que le bastó para ver su respuesta reflejado en el rostro de ella, antes de que ésta le volteara la cara con una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. Luego, la rubia caminó con decisión hasta la puerta.

— No quiero que te sigas metiendo en mi vida. Tú no eres nada mío, lo que no te da ningún derecho a juzgarme. —le dijo sin mirarlo a la vez que abría la puerta, exigiéndole tácitamente que se fuera. Aarón no discutió y obligó a sus pies a caminar fuera del cuarto. Dominique cerró la puerta de un portazo una vez que él estuvo fuera, y varios raveclawn se asomaron por el ruido. Al castaño no le importó las caras fruncidas que tenían todos al verlo salir del cuarto de Dominique, y siguió su camino hasta salir de la sala común...

Una vez que se encontró solo en uno de los pasillos, detuvo su andar, dejando que su espalda se apoyara en una de las paredes, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Aarón cerró sus ojos. En su cabeza, el eco de lo que le dijo Dominique percistía.

Dominique tenía razón, él no era nada suyo, ese era su cuerpo, con licantropía o no, ella era la única que decidía que hacer con él. Pero, lo cierto era que la sola idea de pensar en Dominique teniendo relaciones, hacía que se le subiera la bilis a la garganta. Se había dicho que era por el hecho de que ella era sólo una niña, una que aún dormía con peluches y pijamas de dibujitos, una niña que transmitía ternura e inocencia, pero una vocecita fastidiosa le decía otra cosa que, ciertamente, el castaño no quería repetirse en voz alta. Aarón se pasó una mano en la cabeza frustrado: no entendía lo que le pesaba. Por un lado, siempre había visto a Dominique como una niña, pero por el otro, ya no. Y ésto era lo que le frustraba, porque a su vez, lo descontrolaba y él siempre había sabido cómo mantener el control.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Megara Zabini, pertenece a MonicaAlejandra55 y Hugo Wesley, a J.k. Rowling, excepto la personalidad del personaje, que es creación de Ale. La trama es mía.

¡Hola!

Bueno, tal como dije que iría subiendo mis one-shot, aquí está otro. Este lo hice el año pasado, para un amigo invisible que se realizó en el grupo "Por los que amamos R&N", y la persona que me tocó regalarle, entre muchas cosas que ella quería, era leer un "Hugara" (cabe destacar que aquel tiempo escribí esto sin querer junta a ésta pareja, pero Albus, en el capítulo anterior, se ha comportado, todavía, más bestia, que ahora si quiero "Hugara" o que Meg, quede con alguien que la valore y la quiera de verdad, sin ningún fantasma del pasado de por medio) espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gusta.

* * *

"Del egoísmo a lo irracional sólo hay un beso"

1.-

Hugo se encontraba en el comedor, sentado en su respectiva mesa. Se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre y, a pesar de que había hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperar el sueño, no lo había logrado. Había bufado una incoherencia antes de decidir levantarse de una buena vez, ir a desayunar, para luego esperar a sus primos y proponerles entrenar un poco aprovechando que era sábado. Bueno, al menos esos eran sus planes antes de fijar la mirada en cierta Slytherin que acababa de entrar al gran comedor.

El Grynffindoriano observó a Megara cruzar el comedor con paso dubitativo, como si no acabara de estar segura de haber venido a desayunar. La vio detenerse a mitad de camino, golpear el piso con unos de sus pies y poner sus manos en puños, para luego retomar su camino, esta vez, con paso decidido. Ella se dejó caer pesadamente en unos de los asientos dispuestos en la mesa Slyherin, pero no hizo amago de servirse algún alimento para desayunar. Sólo se quedo allí sentada, con la mirada fija hacia ningún punto en concreto.

El castaño observó el rostro de Megara detenidamente. Estaba más pálida, sus ojos habían perdido brillo y estaban surcados por unas marcas violáceas. No había que ser un mago para darse cuenta que la Slytherin llevaba días sin comer y muy probablemente sin dormir. Hugo se maldijo internamente porque él sabía que ella estaba así por la ruptura con su primo Albus. Ruptura que se había producido por él estar siempre de bocazas. Cualquiera diría que él debería de sentirse contento por lo que había provocado, pero no era así, se sentía mal por haberle causado daño indirectamente a la morena. Por Merlín: Si ya ni siquiera le caía mal, al contrario, desde que Megara se había tomado la molestia de preocuparse por su familia, cuando su hermana fue secuestrada, la Slytherin le había empezado a caer bien. «¿Es más que sólo que caerte bien, cierto?» el Gryffindoriano sonrió con pesar al responder mentalmente la pregunta que le había hecho subconsciente: Sí, era más que sólo caerle bien. En realidad es que a él le estaba empezando a gustar la morena. Se había dado cuenta, primero, cuando estuvo consolándola en la torre de astronomía, cuando él, en un ataque de sinceridad, le dijo que le gustaba. Claro está que ella se lo había tomado como lo que él le había dicho: que le gustaba como persona, como novia de su primo, pero no era así; él también había creído lo mismo hasta el momento que la había abrazado y su corazón había latido descontrolado al sentir la piel suave y calida de la morena. Luego había terminado de confirmar sus sentimientos, al verse a sí mismo preocupado por una chica. Él nunca se había preocupado por ninguna fémina, a no ser que ésta fuera algún miembro de su familia, pero por Megara estaba más que preocupado: no le gustaba que ella se viera tan débil cuando siempre había demostrado lo fuerte que era. La Slytherin ahora se la pasaba con la cabeza gacha y sólo la levantaba cuando su primo Albus estaba cerca, para luego bajarla mientras se alejaba para que él no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a mojar su rostro. Al castaño le cabreaba ver a la morena sufrir por su primo cuando él no la merecía. Porque Albus no la merecía, si fuera así, él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no dejar que Megara derramara una lágrima más...

Hugo se emocionó al ver que Megara sacudía la cabeza saliendo de su abstracción, agarrando luego una bandeja para depositar algunos alimentos. Vio como la morena llevó una manzana a su boca; una manzana a la que nunca le dio un mordisco, porque la dejó caer al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta del comedor:

Su primo Albus acababa de entrar.

El Gryffindoriano volteó a ver a su primo, para luego volver a posar sus orbes marrones en la morena. Megara ya se había puesto de pié y, cabizbaja, se dirigió a la salida del comedor. En ese momento, el castaño experimento tres sentimientos: dolor, rabia y alivio.

Lo primero, al sentir que el pecho se le comprimía al ver de nuevo sufrir a la morena. Lo segundo, al ver que su primo no hacía nada por detenerla y evitar que siguiera sufriendo, y lo tercero, sentía alivio de ver lo segundo, porque eso quería decir que la morena no volvería con su primo y que él podía tener la esperanza de conquistarla... Sí, era un sentimiento egoísta, pero... ¿Qué persona no se vuelve egoísta cuando le gusta alguién? A él le gustaba Megara y si a su primo no le importó estar de acuerdo con su ruptura, eso significaba que no la quería tanto como decía...

El Gryffindoriano se puso de pié, mientras agarraba un par de manzanas, guardándoselas en los bolsillos de su mono. Iba a buscar a Megara, haría que comiera y le demostraría que había alguien que sí la quería y que, además, se preocupaba por ella.

Hugo salió del comedor sin ni siquiera saludar a su primo cuando paso al lado de éste. No quería dirigirle la palabra, si lo hacía, lo único que le diría, sería que era un cobarde...

2.-

Megara se encontraba en el salón de astronomía. Estaba sentada en un rincón llorando y maldiciendose internamente por seguir siendo tan débil...

Ese día, la morena, después de haber llorado toda la noche, había decidido dejar de sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena. Salió de su cuarto con la seguridad de bajar a desayunar. Aprovecharía que era sábado y la mayoría no se levantaba temprano para ir al comedor, así que no habría casi nadie que la viera con cara de lastima por el estado tan deprorable en el que ella se encontraba, pero cuando entró al comedor, ya no estaba muy segura de haber ido. «¡Basta Megara! ¡Tú no eres una cobarde!» se había dicho mentalmente, mientras se paraba a medio camino, ponía sus manos en puños y golpeaba el piso con unos de sus pies. Luego de eso, había retomado su camino hacia la mesa de su casa, sentadose en una de las sillas sin ni siquiera tocar bocado. Su mente había empezado a divagar en los recuerdos de ella, comiendo en la mesa que se encontraba al otro extremo del comedor, cuando aún era novia de Albus. La morena había sacudido la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos que sólo la hacían sufrir más, decidiendo tomar una manzana para comenzar a desayunar de una buena vez, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle un mordisco, Megara había visto a Albus entrar al comedor, haciendo que un dolor lacerante se instalara en su pecho, provocando que la manzana resbalara de su mano...

La Slytherin se había parado de la silla comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida del comedor, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a mojarse con las lágrimas que hace días no podía controlar...

Y allí estaba, llorando en un rincón en el salón de astronomía...

— Lo siento.

La morena abrió los ojos -los había cerrado en un vano intento de retener las lágrimas-, y levantó la mirada para ver quién le había ofrecido una disculpa. No se sorprendió al ver a Hugo parado a menos de un metro de donde ella se encontraba sentada. Lo que sí la descolocó un poco, fue ver que el castaño la miraba con el rostro compugido, como si... ¿le doliera verla en ese estado?

— No entiendo tus disculpas. Tú no eres el que me ha hecho daño. —Megara dijo, agradeciendo que las palabras no le hubieran salido entre sollozos.

— No directamente —el gryffindoriano comenzó a explicarse, haciendo una pausa luego. — ... ¿Puedo —le preguntó a la Slytherin, señalando un espacio el en piso, a modo de pedirle permiso para sentarse en frente de ella. La morena asintió con la cabeza y él se sentó, quedando sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro. —? Te decía —continuó el castaño —...que no te hecho daño directamente, pero yo fui quien te dijo sobre Danielle y...

— Hugo, si tú no me hubieras dicho, igual tarde o temprano Albus y yo íbamos a terminar —Megara le dijo con tono de voz dolido. No le gustaba recordarse en voz alta que ya no era novia de Albus.—... Albus nunca a confiado en mí como para decirme quién fue Danielle en su vida. No, mejor dicho, quién es, porque estoy segura de que ella todavía forma parte de ella. —terminó de decir, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la veracidad de lo que había dicho. Danielle nunca dejó de estar en la vida de Albus. Si él estuvo con ella fue para pasar el rato, para tener con quien satisfacer sus "necesidades" mientras no estaba con la persona que en verdad quería. Megara sintió como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en su corazón ante la conclusión que había llegado: ella sólo había sido un juguete en manos de un Gryffindor.

De repente, fue como si todo empezara encajar en su cabeza: Era eso, Albus se había acercado a ella, una Slytherin, se la había llevado a la cama para después botarla y burlarse de ella con los otros Gryffindors, pero como ella fue la que lo dejó, de seguro se había puesto de acuerdo con su primo para que ahora él fuera la que se la llevara a la cama y poder alardear con sus amigos, que en Slytherin no había hombre que pudiera "satisfacer" a una mujer. Que ella, acabando de terminar con un Gryffindor, tuvo que buscarse a otro de la misma casa para poder seguir siendo satisfacida sexualmente.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí Hugo?! —la Slytherin gritó, al tiempo que se ponía de pié, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Hugo frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de humor de Megara. Se puso de pié y quiso acercarse a ella -pues la morena ya se había movido al otro extremo del salón-, pero Megara lo detuvo.

— No te me acerques —Le dijo con determinación—. ¿A qué viniste Hugo, a burlarte de mí?

— Megara creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación. —dijo el castaño en tono cancino, mientras se alborotaba el cabello con una de sus manos.

— No, es que tú no haz entendido. Ya lo descubrí todo —comenzó a decir la morena, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas bruscamente—. ¿Quíen lo planeó, Albus o tú?

El castaño la miró contrariado al no entender las palabras de la Slytherin.

— Megara, no se de que hablas. ¿Qué se sopone que hemos planeado?

La morena bufó sardónicamente.

—Ahora me vas a decir que tú y tu primo no planearon llevarme a la cama y luego ir a aladear con sus amigos. —le dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿De qué mierdas... —el castaño tardó unos segundos en entender de que hablaba la morena, cuando por fin entendió, abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que ella insinuaba que Albus se le había acercado con intensión de jugar con ella y luego ir a burlarse con sus amigos y ahora ella pensaba que él se acercaba para hacer lo mismo.—? Escucha Megara, no voy a justificar a mi primo, pero no creo que las razones por la que él se acerco a ti, hayan sido las que tú piensas —Hugo hablaba, mientras que caminaba rápidamente hasta detenerse en frente de la morena.—. Tampoco yo.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces, es mentira que estos días que has estado pendiente de mí, hasta casi parecer mi sombra, no es porque quieras tener algo conmigo —La morena articuló mordazmente, obteniendo por respuesta: silencio. —. ¡Lo sabía —concluyó, haciendo ademán de darse la vuelta, para salir del salón. El Gryffindoriano no la dejó. La tomó del brazo, jalandola hasta hacer que su cuerpo chocara con el de ella —! ¡Sueltame! —Megara le gritó, empezando a sentirse incómoda por la cercanía.

— No, hasta que me escuche. —Hugo dijo con tono firme. No podía dejar que se fuera creyendo que él sólo quería acercarse para jugar con ella...

Megara luchó para safarse, pero sólo ganó que él la rodeara con sus brazos, haciendo que los centímetros que los separaban, fueran casi inexistentes. A ese punto, la morena podía sentir el acelerando corazón del castaño, lo que no se explicaba, era por qué el suyo empezó a latir a la par del de él.

— Habla rapido. —le dijo, sintiendo como el hálito cálido y con olor a menta que golpeaba su rostro, le estaba provocando desear algo irracional. Cerró los ojos y entre abrió la boca para llevar algo de oxígeno a su cerebro, para ver si dejaba de pensar estupideces.

Hugo se la quedó mirando. ¿Ahora que le decía? "Bueno Megara, es mentira lo que dices, si me estoy acercando a ti, es porque en verdad me gustas" No, Megara, no le creería, tenía que hacer algo más convincente que eso. Así que, observando lo nerviosa que estaba ella, sintiendo su corazón latir con la misma fuerza que el de él y ver la invitación muda que ella le estaba ofreciendo al cerrar sus ojos y entre abrir la boca, hizo lo que le dictó su corazón... La beso.

Megara abrió los ojos sorprendida al sertir los suaves labios del castaño posarse en los suyos y lejos de apartarse, ladeó la cabeza y sus labios empezaron a moverse por inercia encima de los de Hugo. Era como si sus labios reconocieran los de él, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, entregandose a ese beso que su subconsciente le había pedido desde el momento en el que Hugo la había abrazado. Sí, era totalmente irracional: estar sufriendo por alguien y al mismo tiempo desear un beso de otro, pero... ¿acaso ella no era humana? Y los humanos eran los seres más irracionales que podían existir.

Hugo sintió algo cálido en su pecho al posar sus labios sobre los de Megara. Si antes tenía dudas por lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, ahora podía decir con todas sus letras que se estaba enamorando de la Slytherin. Nunca había sentido tanto en un beso como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y su corazón se llenó de regocijo al saber que ella no lo rechazaba, más bien empezó al corresponderle.

El castaño se estaba encargando de que el beso fuera tierno, sólo la besaba con los labios, tratando de transmitirle lo que él sentía, para que Megara se diera cuenta que lo que él quería con ella era real. Así que se sorprendió al sentir que la morena hacía el intento por meter la lengua en su boca. Él le permitió el acceso y ambos gimieron sonoramente al sentir la corriente que les produjo el contacto de sus lenguas.

Megara estaba disfrutando de aquél beso, era como un bálsamo que se esparcía en su corazón aliviando un poco el dolor, pero cuando el beso empezo a subir de tono y Hugo la agarró de la cintura para pegarla más a él, haciendo que sintiera su dureza, una alarma se prendió en ella. «¿Qué estás haciendo Megara?» La Slytherin se preguntó mentalmente, dándose cuenta que estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata, la oportunidad de que volvieran a jugar con ella. Empujó al castaño con fuerza, haciendo que el beso terminara y le dio una bofetada al Gryffindoriano.

— Si esta fue... tú manera de decirme... que no querías jugar conmigo... pues lograste exactemente lo contrario. —la morena dijo, maldiciendose por dentro por no haber hablado firme, sino que lo hizo entre jadeos. Luego de eso salió corriendo, dejando a Hugo con una mano sobandose el cachete y la otra acariciándose los labios. Estaba totalmente contrariado. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa era una pregunta que se hacía el castaño. Él no estaba loco, sabía lo que le había hecho sentir a Megara y no nada más fueron sus sentimientos los que le hizo sentir. El Gryffindoriano había besado a la morena para que ella pudiera sentir lo que él no le podía decir con palabras, porque ella no le creería, pero en ningún momento pensó que le iba a corresponder el beso y mucho menos que ella fuera la de la iniciativa de profundizarlo. Al castaño se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón se le lleno de esperanza al concluir que no todo estaba perdido. Él no le era tan indifente a la morena...

Hugo salió de salón de astronomía con la fuerte convicción de que lucharía por Megara, y estaba seguro que no sería en vano.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no pertenecen, son, uno de Mónica Alejandra 55 (Aarón Gozenbagh) y el Otro (Dominique Weasley) de J.K Rowling, pero sólo el nombre, la personalidad es totalmente creación de Ale. La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

"En un futuro no muy lejano"

1.-

Aarón se encontraba en la sala común de los Ravenclaw, específicamente en el pasillos que conducia a los dormitorios de las chicas. El castaño se aseguró de no ser visto, antes de entrar al dormitorio de su novia Dominique...

Hacía dos meses que Aarón se había dado cuenta que la rubia poco a poco se había metido en su corazón, aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido de una manera extraña, puesto que la Ravenclaw, siempre había tenido la facilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas: con sus ocurrencias, su locuacidad y su manera tan optimista de ver la vida. Pero, el castaño también tenía que reconocer que Dominique tenía razón en esto último: era mejor verle el lado positivo a las cosas y tratar de seguir con tu vida de una manera más "fácil", y no como él, que había decidido ver siempre lo negativo, dejando que el odio y la venganza lo consumieran. Dominique le había enseñado que sí se podía sacar algo bueno de algo malo. Por ésta y por otras razones más, se había enamorado de ella y hace un mes le había pedido que fuera su novia...

Aarón sonrió al darse cuenta que por primera vez, él había sacado algo positivo de lo que en un principio había visto como negativo: Si Angélica no hubiese herido a Dominique, él no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerla más a fondo y ahora no estaría allí en su cuarto, con cara de tonto enamorado, llevándole una rosa roja que había encantado para que nunca se marchitara...

El castaño pasó la vista por toda la habitación de su novia, dándose cuenta que ella no estaba. Iba darse vuelta para salir a buscarla a los alrededores del castillo -Quería verla antes de irse esa noche a la orden. Erleana y Rizzieri lo habían citado para hablar con él un asunto respecto a su padre-, pero cambió de idea al ver a su novia salir del baño con sólo una toalla cubriendo su húmedo cuerpo.

Aarón la miró de arriba abajo, y el deseo se instaló en él, al seguir con la mirada una gota de agua que resbalaba desde su mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta perderse por la linea que separaban sus senos. De repente, el licántropo sintió que la garganta se le secaba y le entraron unas ganas de pasar su lengua por aquella piel humeda para saciar su sed...

Dominique dio un respingo, y casi grita al ver a Aaron parado en medio de su cuarto. Sus mejillas se volvieron del color de las amapolas, al darse cuenta que él se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. ¡Por Merlín, Ella estaba casi desnuda!

— ¿Q...Qué haces... aquí? —Le preguntó de manera errática, con el corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho, mientras que con sus manos aferraba más la toalla a su cuerpo. Si Aarón seguía viéndola de esa manera tan... ¿Caliente? Se iba a desmayar.

Aarón sonrió ladinamente al darse cuenta que su mirada tan escrutinéa, estaba poniendo nerviosa a la Ravenclaw... Bueno, al menos él no era único que se estaba sintiendo incómodo en esa situación, aunque estaba seguro que su incomodidad era diferente a la de ella..

— Sólo —la voz le salió algo ronca, y tuvo que hacer una pausa para tragar grueso antes de continuar— ... Sólo vine a traerte esta rosa —Alzó la rosa a la altura de su pecho para que ella la viera—... Disculpa, debí de suponer que podrias no estar vestida... No pienses mal. Esperaré a que te pongas algo de ropa, para poder darte la rosa. —terminó por decir, a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones quedando de espalda. Esperando que Dominique le tuviera la suficiente confianza, como para vestirse con él estando allí, y también sin que ella pensara que él podía aprovecharse, voltear y verla desnuda... Porque en verdad él no haría eso, ante todo era un caballero «y un hombre» le susurró una vocecita en la cabeza, la cual trato de no hacerle caso.

La Ravenclaw se quedó viendo la amplia espalda del castaño. Aarón había tenido el detalle de traerle una rosa y creía que ella pensaba que había venido para propasarse, y eso no era cierto «¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué te has puesto nerviosa cuando él te ha mirado con cara de que quisiera comerte?» una vocecita con tono sarcástico le habló en su cabeza. La rubia la encerró en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y caminó a paso decidido hasta plantarse en frente del Castaño. Confiaba en él; él no se aprovecharía de ella... Él era un caballero.

— Puedes... darme la rosa. —había tratado que la voz le saliera segura, pero no lo había logrado.

Aarón abrió los ojos -los había cerrado, tratando de controlarse para no voltear- y parpadeó con el ceño fruncido al ver que la Revenclaw aún no se había vestido. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— No necesitas esperar a que me vista para darme la rosa... Confio en ti.

Aarón sonrió con ternura y le extendió la rosa.

—Quería dartela antes de irme... Mañana cumpliremos un mes de novios —el castaño le dijo y bajó la mirada con un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas.—... y probablemente no estaré aquí.

Dominique estiró la mano alcanzando la rosa, tomó, llevándola a su nariz para aspirar su aroma y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte por la emoción. Ella estaba al tanto de que su novio se iría esa noche por un asunto que él no le había querido explicar, también sabía que, quizá, él no estaría de regreso pronto, pero se había resignado a que su primer mes como novios la pasaran separados. Y tendrían otros meses para celebrar juntos... Aunque Dominique no había podido evitar que una molestia se instalara en su corazón cuando él le había informado sobre sus planes, sin siquiera mencionar su aniversario. Ella tampoco se había tomado la molestia de recordarle, porque pensó, que Aaón la tomaría por infantil al enterarse de que ella quería celebrar cada mes, el día en que por fin él le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella había aceptado. Así que dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa al darse cuenta que él sí se había acordado y que, además, le había traído un regalo. «Y tu no tienes nada que regalarle» le susurró su subconsciente, causando que borrara su sonrisa. Ella había querido hacerle un dibujo para darselo de regalo, pero con tantos deberes que tenía, no había tenido tiempo para hacerle el dibujo. Luego, el castaño le había dicho que no estaría y ella pensó que podía hacerlo después, para entregarselo cuando él estuviera de regreso...

Aarón había visto la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su novia, causando que pecho se inflara de felicidad, al saber que a ella le había gustado el detalle que le dio, para compensar en algo su ausencia, pero luego había visto que Dominique cambió su sonrisa por un puchero que denotaba tristez, y su pecho se desinfló apretando su corazón... Quizás una rosa no era suficiente para justificarse.

—Lo siento Dominique... Sé, que una rosa no es suficiente para compensarte, pero... —el castaño dejó la frase sin terminar, y bajó la cabeza apenado.

La rubia frunció el ceño con confundida. «¿De qué hablaba Aarón?» se preguntó mentalmente, al no entender por qué él le decía eso. A menos que...

— No Aarón. Mi cara de tristeza, no es porque haya pensado que prefiero tu presencia y no la rosa —le dijo rápidamente sacándolo de su error.—. Bueno, sí prefiero tu presencia, pero no es por lo que crees que me he entristecido. —la Revenlaw se apresuró a corregir.

Aarón alzó la cabeza, mirándola contrariado.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué ha sido? —le preguntó y esta vez, fue el turno de Dominique de bajar la cabeza, mientras entrelazabas sus manos y las retorcía nerviosamente. No quería que Aarón se molestara con ella si le decía que no tenía nada que darle. Aarón se acerco más a ella y le alzó el mentón delicadamente para que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, casi rozando los labios de ella con los suyos. La Ravenclaw quiso volver a bajar la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió.

— Dime. —insistió el castaño.

— Es que yo... Es que yo no tengo nada que darte —al fin dijo la rubia, con un hilo de voz, mientras cerraba los ojos no queriendo ver la expresión de su novio.

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que el mejor regalo que le podía dar, era el de existir? Nada de lo que él le diera a ella podría igualar eso. Se quedó mirando el rostro de la rubia. Dominique era realmente hermosa y lo mejor de todo, es que era suya...

La Ravenclaw abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo encontrarse con una cara molesta por parte de su novio, pero se sorprendió al verlo tan sonriente.

— ¿No estás bravo? —le preguntó algo preocupada.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —el castaño le preguntó, aún con la sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

— Porque te he dicho que no tenía nada que darte...

—No seas tontita, por supuesto que tienes algo que darme.

— ¿Qué?

Aarón no le respondio, poco a poco, se inclinó hacia los labios de Dominique y cuando por fin sus labios se tocaron, la suavidad y el calor acogieron a ambos. La rubia movió los labios sobre los del castaño, indecisa. Aun no sabía llevarle el ritmo a su novio y también había que tomar en cuenta que ella no tenía mucha experiencia. Aarón era al único a quien ella había besado.

Aarón le sostuvo la cara con las manos, y rozó sus labios en una caricia sutil. Movia los labios con ternura encima de los de ella y daba pequeños besos, para luego succionarlos con cuidado. El castaño se sorprendió cuando su novia abrió la boca, sacando su lengua, buscando la suya, invitandolo a entrar. El licántropo, aún en su estado de sorpresa, dejó que sus lenguas juguetearan lentamente, únicamente las puntas, mientras que las temperaturas de sus cuerpos subía.

Él tomó la nuca de ella con una de sus manos, inclinando su cabeza en busca de una mejor posición y con la otra, llevado por el deseo, apretó la cadera de ella contra su cuerpo. El beso se volvió hambriento, sus lenguas se tocaron y acariciaron mientras sus labios encajaban entre sí, como si fueran dos piezas de un mismo puzzle.

La rubia dio un pequeño respingo, al sentir algo duro presionar su estómago. «¿Aquello era, lo que ella creía que era…?» Se preguntó mentalmente y la respuesta, lejos de asustarla, le había agradado, haciendo que un calor placentero empezara a crecer en su bajo vientre. Oh, sí. "Aquello" estaba así por ella...

Aarón sintió el respingo de su novia y temiendo haberla asustado, fue bajándole, lentamente, la intensidad al beso hasta separarse de la boca de ella.

— Lo siento... no quería asustarte —se disculpó.

— No estoy asustada. No soy una niña Aarón. —Dominique le dijo sin titubeos, haciendo que Aarón tragara grueso. La determinación con la que la rubia le había dicho esas palabras, le hacían pensar que ella le decía que podía ir más lejos. Y la verdad, es que a él le sobraban las ganas, pero no quería que Dominique se sintiera obligada, y tampoco que creyera que él la estaba rechazando.

—Sé que no eres una niña Dominique. Una niña no me provocaría esto. —le dijo, señalando con su mirada, la parte sur de su cuerpo.

La rubia, instantáneamente miró hacia donde Aarón le señalaba y sus mejillas ardieron, adquiriendo un color rojo intenso. Se mordió el labio al pensar que aquello debía ser enorme, al juzgar por el prominente bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de Aarón. «¿Aquello tan grande cabría en ella?»

— Sí. —Aarón respondió divertido a la pregunta que su novia se había formulado mentalmente.

Dominique abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que su novio había adivinado la pregunta que ella se había hecho «¡tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado que él puede leer las expresiones?»

— Aarón... yo...

—Tranquila, no entrara si no quieres. Aunque por lo que me acabas de decir, y por cómo tienes dilatados los ojos, supongo que sí quiere. —Aarón continuó con el mismo tono jocoso, interrumpiendo el intento de explicación de su novia,disfrutando el haberla puesto nerviosa con sus palabras.

Dominique se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y boqueó como pez fuera del agua sin saber que más decir.

— Será mejor que me vay. —le dijo, sacándola del momento incómodo en él que la había metido. Depositó un casto beso en los labios de su novia, y salió del cuarto sin ni siquiera esperar un adiós por parte de ella. Conociéndola como la conocía, Dominique era capaz de hacer que él perdiera su autocontrol, sólo para demostrarle que ella no era una niña, y él no quería... Bueno, sí queria, pero no así. Aaron quería que cuando ellos estuvieron juntos por primera vez, fuera algo especial.

Aarón sonrió al recordar como los ojos de su novia se habían dilatado, no le cabía la menor duda de que ella se había excitado. «A lo mejor nuestra primera vez sea en un futuro no muy lejano» pensó el castaño, mientras salía de la sala común de los Ravenclaw y se perdía por los pasillos de castillo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, pero sólo los nombres, las personalidades son totalmente creación de MonicaAlejandra55 (exceptuando que me salí un poquito del canon). La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

* * *

"El cazador cazado"

1.-

Roxanne se encontraba en su cuarto pensando seriamente en no asistir a las acostumbradas clases con Lyzander. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el Ravenclaw la volviera a humillar? No, definitivamente ella no iría...

Roxane sabía que la cobardía no iba con ella, pero es que la última vez que el rubio se cobró su premio, la había dejado humillada y... y... frustrada. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo. El beso que Lysander le había dado, encendió cada parte de su ser. Aún tenía la sensación de su lengua rozando la suya con maestría, y aún sentía el cosquilleo de las manos de él sobre sus muslos, enviando una especie de corriente eléctrica al sur de su cuerpo.

Roxane era de carácter fuerte, sí, pero cuando Lyzander la tocaba, toda su fortaleza desaparecía. Por eso había decidido no ir a su encuentro, ya vería luego cómo haría para escaparce de las consecuencias académicas. La mulata estaba pensando en esto último, cuando un "click" llegó a sus oídos. Era el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse, dejando entrar a uno de los Scamender, precisamente el que ella no quería ver...

La rapidez con la que empezó a latir el corazón de la Ravenclaw, hizo que la mulata pensara que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, y si eso no la mataba, de seguro sí la mataría la combustión espontánea que sufriría cuando Lyzander le exigiera su premio. Porque estaba segura de que ha eso había venido el rubio.

Roxanne tragó grueso y, haciendo todo lo posible para que la voz no le saliera estrangulada, le dijo:

—¿Que demonios haces aquí Scamender? —Su voz había sido firme, pero el labio inferior le temblaba.

El Ravenclaw puso los ojos en blanco, ladeó la cabeza y río incrédulo. Cómo si ella no supiera a qué había venido él.

—Me sorprendes chocolate. Creí que no eras una cobarde. —Le dijo con irritación, mientras avanzaba con paso seguro hacia la cama -donde ella se encontraba sentada-, deteniéndose a escasos centímetro frente de ella.

— iNo soy una cobarde! —le gritó la Ravenclaw, al tiempo que se ponía de pie: Lysander se había acercado demasiado y la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento. Quiso esquivar al rubio y dirigirse al otro extremo de la habitación, pero el Ravenclaw rodeó su cintura y pegó su cuerpo con el de él.

—Quiero mi premio Roxanne. —le dijo con determinación, mientras empezaba a trazar, con su lengua, una linea húmeda en el labio trémulo de la Ravenclaw.

La mulata dejó escapar un suspiro por la satisfacción que le produjo aquel contacto.

—No... No pensé... Que cumplirias con la penitencia. —le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El rubio dejó de dibujar su labio y le dedicó una mirada de fuego. Era como si el azúl de sus ojos se hubiera fundido en lava.

—Pero lo hice. —le recordó y, aprovechando que ella tenía la boca entre abierta, coló su lengua entre sus labios para iniciar con un beso torturantemente lento. Oh sí, esta vez él disfrutaría de su premio un poco más y se encargaría que no fuera sólo un beso. Después de todo, se lo merecía...

2.-

Cuando Lysander había dicho aquella noche que cumpliría cada uno de los puntos impuestos por Roxanne, lo había dicho en serio. Pues pensó, que nada de lo que ella le impusiera en adelante sería más humillante que besar a Nott frente a todo el mundo, pero el Ravenclaw se había equivocado. Aún recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros al verlo bajar a su sala común con sólo un tanga rojo ¡Por Merlín! ¡CON UN TANGA ROJO! ¿Podía Roxanne pensar algo más maquiavélico? Empezaba a creer que sí. Porque no sólo había sido pararse frente a todos con únicamente un pedazo de tela puesta. No, que va, eso sólo había sido el preámbulo de la penitencia. Lyzander tuvo que desfilar como si fuera "Miss Universo" enviando besos y demás a todo el público presente. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, algunos chicos se les habían insinuado haciéndole señas obscenas, diciéndole que si quería un trato "especial" sólo tenía que pedirlo por esa boquita. Nada más de acordarse le daban ganas de vomitar...

Al principio, cuando la Ravenclaw le había dado la nota que contenía su nueva penitencia y él la había leído, pensó por un segundo en no hacerlo, pero sólo fue por un segundo, porque luego cambió de idea. Primero: porque él no era un cobarde, segundo: porque por Roxanne valía la pena y tercero: Si la penitencia era así de comprometedora, entonces él podía exigir que el premio fuera más comprometedor que un simple beso...

Lysander había esperado a la Ravenclaw, en el salón donde acostumbraba a darle clases, pero pasaba el tiempo y ella no aparecía. Pensó que se tardaría en llegar como la vez pasada -Roxanne podía ser todo menos una cobarde-, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la noche llegó y ella no apareció... Por eso había ido a buscarla. Si Roxanne pensaba que se iba a escapar de él, estaba totalmente equivocada. No después de la humillación que él había tenido que pasar...

3.-

El Ravenclaw comenzó a subir de tono aquel beso que había comenzado lento. La temperatura, y algo más específico de su anatomía se lo había exigido. Tomó entre sus manos la cara de Roxanne, haciendo que ella ladeara la cabeza en busca de un mejor ángulo para poder besarla con mayor ahínco. Empezó a succionar suavemente la lengua de la mulata, ganándose un gemido por parte de ella. Roxanne tuvo que rodear con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, para así evitar caerse. La intensidad con la que él la estaba besando hacía que sus piernas se le pusieran como gelatina, evitando que pudiera mantenerse de píe.

Lysander dejó de sostener la cara de la mulata y llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Roxanne diera un respingo al sentir la dureza de él presionar en su vientre. Ella, lejos de asustarse y alejarse, soltó una de las manos que tenía entrelazadas en el cuello de él, llevándola hacia el sexo del rubio, apretándolo por encima del pantalón. Lyzander dejó escapar un sonido gutural -que fue absorbido por la boca de la Ravenclaw-, y siguió besándola de manera lasciva... Lamentablemente la falta de oxígeno, hizo que él cortara el beso.

Roxanne pensó que Lysander ya se había cobrado su premio y que otra vez la dejaría humillada y obviamente muy, muy, frustrada. Empezó a soltar aquella parte de él -que aún sostenía en su mano-; pero él le agarro la muñeca impidiendo que ella lo soltara.

— No... — el Ravenclaw le dijo en susurro, al tiempo que deslizaba su mano, hasta ponerla encima de la mano de ella, comenzando a morverla de arriba a abajo, insitandola a que lo masturbara.

—Pensé... que ya te habías cobrado el premio... y te irías— ella le dijo de manera errática, sintiendo placer al notar como él "crecía" más, en su mano.

—Pues... ¡Ah!.. te equivocas... ¡Sí, así!... ¡Ummm¡... apenas estoy empezando... ¡Mierda, que delicia! Más rápido...— Lysander articuló, entre jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo como su chocolate empezaba a frotarlo más rápido.

Roxanne se sintió poderosa al ver que tenía -literalmente- al Ravenclaw en sus manos y, aunque se moría por seguir con lo que estaba haciendo -porque quizás esa era su oportunidad de satisfacer su frustración de una manera más placentera-, quería llevar a cabo la idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese preciso momento. Se vengaría del rubio y, aunque eso no la satisfacería completamente, al menos no sería la única frustrada ese día.

— ¿Así de rápido? —le preguntó, mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo más rápido, sintiendo cómo él empezaba a tensarse. Roxanne intuyó que Lysander estaba a punto de "liberación"

— Sí... Así es perfecto.— Contestó, soltando la mano de Roxanne, paniendo las manos en puños anticipando el orgasmo.

—Lastima que ya me duele la mano —dijo la mulata rápidamente, al tiempo que soltaba al rubio y salía corriendo hacia la puerta de su cuarto. La abrió y antes de salir, le dijo al Ravenclaw:—. Ni te moleste en esperarme. Dormiré con Dominique. —y sin más nada que agregar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a un muy, muy frustrado Lysander.

— ¡Esta me las pagas Chocolate! — el rubio masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. Esa noche tendría que darse atención manual, sino amanecería con un serio problema de "bolas azules"

El Ravenclaw salió del cuarto, riendo y negando con la cabeza, al darse cuenta que definitivamente sí, Roxanne tenía una mente muy maquiavélica. «Será mejor que me prepare psicológicamente para mi siguiente penitencia» pensó, mientras entraba a su cuarto y se dirigía directamente al baño para atender a su "problema"...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si se fijaron que éste, guarda cierta similitud con los dos o-s anteriores, es porque los tres lo escribí en la misma línea de tiempo... Un cuento largo que no me voy a poner a contárselos.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, pero sólo los nombres, las personalidades son totalmente creación de MonicaAlejandra55. La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

Clasificación: M por el Lemons.

Sobre el O-S: ¡wow! Esto lo escribí el año pasado, fue la segunda vez que trabaje a esta pareja, y fue realmente un reto para mí, de todas las que he trabajado, el Lorly de verdad que no se me da. Lo escribí por un intercambio con una chica en el grupo (Por los que amamos Rojo y Negro), ella quería un Lorly, y no me quedó de otra.

También fue un reto, porque yo jamás había escrito algo así de intenso, bueno, creo yo que fue intenso, y, aunque las chicas me dijeron que me salió bien, yo no terminé de quedar satisfecha con él. Fue tanto el desconforme, que decidí hacer un original, a ver que tal me salía lo intenso, y pues, así fue que nació "Sin Of Forbidden Love" con éste sí que me sentí conforme... En fin, no las aburro más con mi palabrerio. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Fuego y Hielo"

Iceberg que no se derrite, ni estando en las puertas del infierno... ¿O quizás sí?

1.-

Lorcan se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Llevaba más de hora y media sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada fija hacia el cielo, observando cómo éste, pasaba de ser azul claro a gris oscuro, anunciando que se avecinaba una tormenta. El rubio no pudo evitar comparar lo que estaba viendo, con lo que se había convertido su vida desde hace un mes, desde que había dejado que dos palabras penetraran en su ser:

"Te necesito"

Sí, diez simples letras, pero que -y fue de lo que él no se dio cuenta a tiempo- presagiaron, no una tormenta, sino un huracán que amenazaba con llevarse consigo toda su luz y su paz, dejándole únicamente oscuridad e incertidumbre...

Ese huracán tenía nombre y apellido: Lily Potter...

Al principio, cuando la pelirroja le había dicho esas endemoniadas palabras, el gemelo no le había dado importancia y pretendía seguir con lo que había decidido: Alejarse de ella, su cercanía no le hacía bien, pero luego de meditarlo en la soledad de su habitación, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: ¿Por qué ella le había dicho que lo necesitaba? Lily no era de las personas que se mostraban vulnerables, era más bien fría, un tempano, y ésas palabras habían sonado cómo si ella necesitara que la salvaran de algo o, más extraño aún, y fue lo que hizo que él tuviera una vaga esperanza: Ella necesitaba que él la salvara, sólo que tenía que averiguar de qué. Y la segunda... La segunda razón era que se había dado cuenta que no sólo le gustaba la gryffindoriana, sino que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de ella, y por más que quisiera alejarse, no podría...

Así que Lorcan había decidido hacer caso a las palabras de Lily y, aunque él le había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a ser su juguete, terminó envuelto en un peligroso juego donde era ella la que siempre tenía la última jugada. Pero no podía evitarlo, durante todo ese tiempo, la cercanía de la gryffindoriana se había convertído tan indispensable para él, como lo era el respirar, incluso se atrevía a decir que la primera era más importante «Tengo que poder alejarme de Ella» se dijo mentalmente, dándose cuenta que si no lo hacía seguiría sufriendo, porque estaba seguro que Lily no le correspondía, ni lo haría nunca...

Lorcan estaba claro que tenía que ponerle fin a esa relación -si es que se podía llamar relación a tener sexo esporádicamente con ella- costara lo que le costara, incluyendo su propia salud mental, porque aunque Lily lo volvía loco, paradójicamente la necesitaba para estar cuerdo...

Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer mojando su rostro, evitando que siguiera con sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie viendo como sus compañeros corrían hacia el castillo buscando refugio. Hizo ademán de imitarlos, pero un destello rojo como la sangre, nubló su vista: «Lilith» le susurró su subconsciente, y Lorcan soltó un improperio antes de girar sobre sus talones empezando a correr en dirección a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de ella, terminaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que decidía?

2.-

Lily corría rápidamente, esquivando ramas y raíces para no tropezarse. Llevaba el corazón agitado, golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, su uniforme empezaba empaparse con la lluvia y su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa. A buena hora le había dado por salir, pero no había tenido otra opción, necesitaba estar sola para poder aclarar sus ideas -por no decir que eran sus sentimientos- y dentro del castillo no podía, no con tantos primos revoloteando a su alrededor. Había pensado que el bosque sería un perfecto lugar para pensar, pero tan pronto había puesto un pie afuera del castillo, comenzó a llover, haciendo que ella empezara a correr dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

La pelirroja fue aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente, apoyó una mano en el tronco de un árbol, mientas que con la otra sostenía su estómago, a la vez trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no era por el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr, sino por todo el cúmulo de interrogantes que tenían que ver con Lorcan, de lo que ella estaba sintiendo y que no sabía que era, o mejor dicho, de lo que ella no quería admitir...

Al principio había pensado que lo suyo con el Slytherin era únicamente cuestión física, y que lo necesitaba para superar su problema, pero una voz interna le decía que no sólo era por eso y que había algo más. Algo que empezaba con la letra "A" y que ella no quería sentir, porque estaba segura de que sufriría. Por Merlín: bastaba con ver como sufrían sus primas y la misma Megara para que ella le tuviera pavor a ese sentimiento.

— Lilith... —la voz del rubio hizo que la pelirroja respingara saliendo de sus pensamientos. Maldijo internamente porque prefería mil veces estar en el castillo con sus primos fastidiándola, que a estar allí con Lorcan. Su cercanía no la dejaba pensar ni actuar con claridad. Lily se enderezó, giró su cuerpo y clavó sus orbes miel en la figura del slytheriano, el efecto fue de inmediato, como siempre lo era cada vez que se encontraban a solas: Caminó rápidamente, acortando la distancia que la separaba del gemelo, colocó una mano en su nuca y lo jaló hasta hacer que sus labios se unieran, comenzando un beso hambriento, demandante, tibio y húmedo. Lorcan tardó unos segundos, pero terminó correspondiendo, dejando que su lengua entrara en la boca de ella, para ser deliciosamente succionada. Lily llevó su otra mano a la borde de su pantalón, tranzando una linea hasta llegar a la hebilla. Necesitaba sentirlo, piel contra piel, calor contra calor. Lo quería dentro de ella, quería sentirlo, y cuando hizo ademán de deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda...

— No... —dijo el ojazul con tono poco convincente, cuando se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Lily y que otra vez él estaba cayendo en su juego. Lorca asió su mano paralizando su acto mientras que con algo de esfuerzo dejaba de besarla. Lily no le hizo caso a su negativa, era obvio que ambos querían lo mismo. Se deshizo de su agarre, llevó las manos alrededor de su cuello e intentó volver a besarlo, pero Lorcan no la dejó.

— No. —está vez, había sonado seguro y a la gryffindoriana no le quedó más remedio que separarse un poco.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con un deje de frustración. Estaba excitada, tanto que sus paredes vaginales se contraían anticipando la penetración.

— Porque no sólo quiero hacerle el amor a tu cuerpo Lily, también quiero hacérselo a tu alma. —y con ésas últimas palabras, bajó su cabeza apoderándose de sus labios. El beso no era salvaje como los que ella siempre iniciaba, era más bien lento y, aunque el roce hacía que los gemidos de Lily no se hicieran esperar, la sintió intentar acelerar el contacto, pero él no lo permitió y siguió besándola lentamente

Lorcan no estaba siendo suave con el beso. Había algo en la forma en cómo movía la lengua y los labios, que hacían que Lily sintiera cómo si él estuviera buscando absorberla.

Él la fue guiando hasta hacer que que su cuerpo fuese aprisionado entre un árbol y su propio cuerpo, al tiempo que dejaba de besarla. La miró intensamente, detallando cada expresión mientras que hacía que ella enrrollara una pierna en sus caderas, una de sus manos se deslizó como seda por su pierna, muslo, hasta llegar a sus pantis, hizo a un lado la tela, y dos de sus dedos acariciaron la superficie húmeda y caliente, buscando el punto de su placer escondido entre sus pliegues. Atrapó aquel botoncito duro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, comenzando a frotarlo con suavidad, a conciencia, grabando en sus dedos su tamaño y textura. Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente para no gritar, aunque pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Echó su cabeza completamente hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada a Lorcan, que la veía como si quisiera desnudar su alma.. Los ojos de él ya no parecían celestes, sino dos pozos de lava que la quemaban como si fueran fuego puro.

— Mírame Lilith... —Le ordenó, mientras tomaba su cabeza bajándola a la altura de su rostro, hasta juntar sus frentes.—... Abre los ojos... —continuó en un susurro a la vez que empezaba introducir su dedo corazón en su estreches, moviendolo suavemente, retirándolo y volviéndolo a introducir.

Lily gimió largamente abriendo los ojos al fin, cuando sintió que tocó un punto sensible en su interior. Su ojos miel se encontraron de lleno con los intensos de Lorcan, causando que ella cerrara los ojos nuevamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, su cabeza no le daba para tener un pensamiento coherente. Sólo uno retumbaba a su interior, y era lo que él le había dicho: "No sólo quiero hacerle el amor a tu cuerpo Lily, también quiero hacérselo a tu alma" Así que dejaría que la consumiera completamente: Su cuerpo, su alma y algo más... Su corazón...

Lorcan tomó su cabello y hizo que ella echara nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás para absorver sus labios de manera salvaje y apasionada, pero sólo fueron unos pocos segundos...

— Quiero que me mires... —demandó con firmeza, logrando que ella abriera los ojos inmediatamente. Lorcan retiró el dedo de su interior, se deshizo rápidamente del broche de su cinturón, liberando su viriladad y, contrario a lo que Lily esperaba, comenzó a invadirla lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, haciendo que ella percibiera todo, cómo la expandía, cómo habría su carne para acogerlo a él hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¿Qué... sientes por mí, Lily? —Lorcan preguntó con voz errática, mientras la miraba fijamente, en ningún momento había dejado de hacerlo.

Lily no respondió pensando que: ¿Por qué de todas las preguntas que le podía hacer en ese instante, había escogido una a la que ella no tenía ni quería dar respuesta?

— A veeces pienso que sientes algo por mí, pero... —el rubio continuó diciendo, al no obtener respuesta de la pelirroja, mientras que se introducía unos centímetros más, haciendo que ella perdiera el aliento. —... Pero hay otras en las que pienso que tienes un corazón de hielo y... —Lily apenas si escuchaba lo que le decía, sólo podía emitir pequeños gemidos sintiendo como él empezaba a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, manteniendo el mismo ritmo lento, enviándole oleadas de placer que hacían que todo su cuerpo temblara y no precisamente de frío—... y que el amor que creo ver en ti, no es más que el reflejo de lo que yo... —El Slytherin hizo una pausa tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta, sintiendo como ella se estremecía con cada movimiento, con cada roce, haciendo que él no sólo sintiera que la estaba poseyendo en cuerpo y alma, sino que también sintiera que perdía completamente la suya.—... del amor que yo siento por ti... —término por decir, soltando el cabello de Lily, usando sus dos manos para cargarla, haciendo que con ese movimiento su miembro se enterrara más profundamente en ella, empezando a morverse, invistiéndola rápidamente a la vez que emitía sonidos guturales. Lily no pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando sintió que algo caliente la llenaba, haciendo que llegara a su propia liberación, mientras que se agarraba fuertemente de los hombros del rubio, sintiendo que su corazón partía en dos: Una parte llenándose de regocijo por que Lorcan la quería, y la otra sangrando porque lo de ellos no podía ser. Ella ya lo había decidido, mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que le correspondía.

Segundos después, Lily sintió como Lorcan salía de ella lentamente, haciendo que se pusiera de nuevo en pie, y que una sensación de pérdida la embargara. El Slytherin posó sus orbes celes en ella, que aun la miraban con intensidad.

— Necesito que me respondas Lilith, sino esto se acaba aquí... Ahora.

Lily bajó la mirada a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, sintiendo que no podía emitir ninguna palabra sin evitar quebrarse, y sintiendo como lágrimas traicioneras mojaban sus mejillas. Lorcan no se dio cuentas de éstas porque se confundían con la lluvia, y menos se fijó en el rostro compungido que tenía la gryffindoriana, porque estaba sumido en su propio dolor al deducir lo que significaba ese movimiento de su cabeza. El Slytherin se dio la vuelta a la vez que dejaba escapar una especie de gemido lastimero, al darse cuenta que en el fondo tenía la vaga esperanza de que Lily le correspondiera...

La pelirroja vio como el rubio se alejaba y, aunque su cuerpo, su alma y corazón le gritaban que lo detuviera, no lo hizo, a cambio se dejo caer en el piso sintiendo un hueco en el pecho. Sólo esperaba que el dolor lacerante que no la dejaba respirar en ese momento fuera mínimo comparado con todo el sufrimiento que -según ella- hubiera tenido en el futuro, si le hubiera dicho a Lorcan que sí lo quería...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no me pertenecen,de J.K Rowling, pero sólo los nombres, las personalidades son totalmente creación de MonicaAlejandra55. La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

Sobre la historia: pues bien, no recuerdo exactamente cuándo escribí esto, sólo sé que fue algo que hice para mí *amo a esta pareja* y que no tenía pensando en compartir por allá por el grupo, puesto que, nunca había escrito algo así para R&N, no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar las chicas. Pero, una súper mujer, que lo leyó, me dijo que si lo decidía compartir, que nada advirtiera que contenía lemon fuerte, y ya pues las personas decidirían si querían leerlo...

Así que lo subí, y al final les digo cuál fue el resultado de haberlo hecho. Sin más, espero que les guste...

* * *

¿Pensar? ¿Actuar? ¡Sen...Sentir!

Roxanne se encontraba en el cuarto de Dominique escondiéndose de Lysander. La mulata aún no podía creer que el gemelo hubiera podido llevar a cabo la última de las penitencias impuestas por ella. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa cargada de lujuria que él le había dedicado, cuando terminó de decir, delante todo el mundo, que la directora Mcgonagal era una "vieja cacatúa, amargada, chapada a la antigua, que necesitaba urgentemente un novio"

Sí, la Ravenclaw reconocía que se había pasado de la raya con la última penitencia, tanto, que después de eso, la directora había sancionado al rubio con un mes de expulsión. Bueno, al menos no lo habían expulsado por todo lo que quedaba del año, pero sólo había sido porque Lorcan intervino diciendo que meses atrás su hermano tuvo un accidente en la clase de pociones y esto había causado que últimamente tuviera un comportamiento extraño...

Pero, a Roxanne no le había quedado de otra, tenía miedo de que al final Lyzander cumpliera con lo que le había dicho y, sobre todo, tenía miedo de que ella se lo permitiera...

La Mulata ya había agotado cada idea malévola para hacer que el Ravenclaw desistiera, pero él las había superado todas ¿Y los premios? ¡Uff! De sólo acordarse sentía que sus pantis empezaban a nadar, literalmente. En el premio número nueve, el rubio la había besado de tal manera que ella creyó que se iba a quedar sin lengua. Oh, y no sólo había sido un beso. Lysander había introducido, con la ayuda de su humedad, dos dedos en su centro, moviéndolos al mismo ritmo que movía la lengua en su boca, llevándola así, hasta un maravilloso orgasmo "La próxima vez no serán sólo mis dedos... también sentirás mi lengua y si estas de acuerdo... algo más" esas habían sido las palabras del gemelo antes de sacar los dedos de su interior y llevárselos a la boca "¡Mmm, sabes a chocolate!" continuó diciéndole, una vez que terminó de chupar sus dedos. Sólo con ése gesto tan caliente, ella había tenido un segundo orgasmo. Luego el rubio se había ido, pero al menos no la había dejado frustrada, como simpre...

«¿Dónde estás, cuando te necesito Dom?» se preguntó la mulata mentalmente, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación. Roxanne necesitaba a su prima para que le "cantara la zona" ya había pasado un mes y estaba totalmente segura que el Scamender que ella no quería ver, estaba de regreso en el castillo, y apostaba hasta lo que no tenía, a que el rubio la estaba buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras. Por eso se había ido a dormir -y a esconderse- al cuarto de Dominique. Pensaba que Lysander no la buscaría allí, y si lo hacía, al menos él no podía hacerle nada estando su prima presente. Pero, ella no contó con el hecho de que la rubia no estuviera en su habitación. La mulata llevaba más de una hora esperandola y su prima no daba ni las luces...

—¡¿De dónde vienes tan tarde...— Roxanne había cesado su andar frenético al ver que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Había pensado que era su prima, por eso empezó a pedirle una explicación, pero para su desgracia o satisfacción -esto último a juzgar por como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, y no era precisamente su corazón-; no era su prima quién había llegado, sino...

—Me alegra encontrarte chocolate— comenzó a decir el rubio al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de tras de sí, sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo en ésta. La morena no supo que hechizo había utilizado, porque el Ravenclaw lo había hecho casi inaudiblemente, pero ella dedujo que era uno para bloquear la puerta; uno que su prima no podría revertir en el caso de que ella regresara. Roxanne tragó grueso al deducir lo que eso significaba. —...¿Por qué sigues creyendo que puedes escapar de mí?— el Ravenclaw continuó diciendo a modo de pregunta, mientras caminaba con pasos gatunos hacia la mulata. Roxanne no se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a retroceder, sólo fue consciente de eso cuando sintió su espalda chocar con algo frío. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, a causa del contraste de temperatura que había entre el concreto y ella. El rubio llegó hasta la Ravenclaw, apoyando sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza. La tenía acorralada, podía jurar que olía la humedad de su sexo y eso, sólo lo hacía desear una cosa. —...Durante todo éste mes no hecho más que extrañarte... Quiero besar tus labios Roxanne, quiero volver a probarte.— le dijo, al tiempo que con uno de sus dedos delineaba con una caricia sensual labio inferior de la Ravenclaw.

La mulata no decía nada, la cercanía del rubio y su propia excitación la tenían en un estado de duermevela. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el mensaje subliminal que había detrás de las palabras del rubio. Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ¿Para qué negarse? Ella también deseaba sentir los labios de Lysander. Pero cuando vio que el Ravenclaw, en un movimiento rápido, se ponía a la altura de su sexo, supo a qué se refría él, con "Besar sus labios y volver a probarla" ¡Por Merlín, ella no podía permitir eso! pero ese pensamiento murió, cuando soltó un gemido de satisfacción al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio serpentear en su intimidad ¿En qué momento le había quitado la parte de abajo de su piyama? Sí, Lysander sí podía hacer eso y ella no haría nada para impedírseo, al contrario, abrió más las piernas para que él tuviera un mayor acceso, en respuesta, la lengua del rubio jugueteó lentamente con la parte superior de aquel botón hinchado y dejó que la punta resbalara por los lados, causando que la mulata emitiera gemidos de placer de los gemidos de placer. Dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso en el estrecho interior, haciendo que ella ondearas las caderas en busca de más contacto. Él entendió claramente lo que Roxanne quería, así que enterró profundamente sus desdos, para luego empezar a moverlos de adentro hacia fuera, marcando un ritmo rápido. Separó sus pliegues con la otra mano, descubriendo aún más ése pedacito de carne, y dio rapidas lamidas con su lengua, logrando que Roxanne emitiera un sonoro gemido al llegar al climax. El gemelo sacó los dedos de su interior y, aprovechando la expansión de la mulata, metió la lengua en su sexo, deleitándose con la esencia sabor a chocolate que ella desprendía. Por último, hizo lo que le había dicho: beso sus "labios" los succionó suavemente, para luego pasar la lengua de forma circular en el punto de su placer. Roxanne sólo podía gemir entrecortadamente por lo sensible que estaba, dando gracias a que el Ravenclaw la tenía sujeta de las nalgas, porque sino hace rato que se hubiera desplomado en el piso...

El rubio le dio un sonoro beso antes ponerse de pié, y ella tuvo que entrelazar las manos en la nuca de él, para no caerse. —Sí... definitivamente sabes a chocolate... Ahora quiero besar tu otros labios— La mulata iba a protestar ante lo dicho por Lysander -ella no creía tener fuerzas para un beso-, pero al abrir la boca, él introdujo su lengua en su cavidad bucal, empezando así con un beso devastador que le nubló los sentidos. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio la había guiado hasta la cama de su prima, haciendo que se tumbara en ésta con él encima, para luego dejar de besarla y empezar a deslizar su lengua lascivamente por su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, hasta el nacimientos de sus senos, que él podía lamer, gracias al escote de la franelilla que ella tenía puesta. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?» se preguntó la Ravenclaw al darse cuenta que si seguía permitiéndole al rubio hacerle lo que él le estaba haciendo, de verdad cumpliría con lo que le dijo. Y bueno, el Ravenclaw ya había metido sus dedos y su lengua dentro de ella, lo que significaba que sólo le faltaba...

—¡Ly...Lysander!— la mulata gimió al sentir la boca del rubio cerrarse en su pezón izquierdo. ¿En qué momento le había quitado la franelilla? Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar y empezar a actuar, porque sino Lysander le quitaría la virginidad y ella ni se daría cuenta. Pero, Roxanne no tenía cabeza para ninguna de las dos anteriores, sólo para sentir el aleteo rápido de la lengua de él sobre su pezón izquierdo, mientras que con su dedo pulgar frotaba el derecho, lentamente.

Roxanne arqueó la espalda y una de sus piernas actuó por voluntad propia, pasando por encima de las caderas del Ravenclaw, provocando que la masculinidad del rubio hiciera presión en el lago que se había convertido su sexo. Lysander dejó de torturar el pezón que tenía en su boca, mareado por la maravillosa sensación de sentir el calor y la humedad que traspasaba la fina tela de su pantalón. —Roxanne... Muero por sentirte... alrededor de mí— le dijo con algo de dificultad.

—Qué... te detiene— le contestó la mulata en un jadeo, esta vez entendiendo el significado de las palabras del rubio. El Ravenclaw, soltó un ronco gemido en respuesta a la contestación de ella y, cuando se disponía a facilitar las cosas para satisfacer el deseo de ambos...

—¡Aaron, que te digo que no puedo abrir la puerta!

El grito de Dominique, hizo que los dos Ravenclaw se tensaran en el acto, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de disimular la escena comprometedora en la que se encontraban, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una rubia detrás de la espalda de un castaño con varita en mano...

* * *

Pues bien, el resultado fue que gustó tanto, que pidieron una continuación cuando yo ni siquiera me lo había planteado.

Efectivamente hice la continuación. Un Aaronique por cierto...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no pertenecen, son, uno de Mónica Alejandra 55 (Aarón Gozenbagh) y los otros (Dominique, Roxanne Weasley y Lysander Scamender) de J.K Rowling, pero sólo los nombre, la personalidades son totalmente creación de Ale. (A excepción de alguna que otra me salgo del canon) La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

* * *

¿Pensar? ¿Actuar ¡Sen...tir! Parte 2

1.-

En ese intante hubo cuatro tipos de reacciones. Primero: Roxanne tragó grueso y se puso tan roja al punto de ya no parecer chocolate, sino un tomate. Segundo: Lysander frunció el ceño mientras que, con su cuerpo, trataba de tapar la desnudes de su... ¿novia? sí, su novia, porque después de todo él había cumplido con los puntos impuesto en su lista y se merecía serlo, además, luego de haberla probado, ni de coñas dejaría que otro fuera su novio y tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar ese rico manjar...

Tercero: Aarón rodó los ojos con hastío al ver a los dos Ravenclaw ¿No podían haber hecho ese tipo de cosas en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos?... Y Cuarto: La pobre Dominique, al principio, antes de que el castaño hubiera lanzado el hechizo para abrir la puerta, estaba aterrada pensando que podría ser alguien que venía a hacerle daño. Como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico esa era una muy grande probabilidad. Luego, cuando la puerta se abrió, su cara había pasado de una terror a una de incredulidad al ver a Lysander encima de su prima, que estaba... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Roxanne estaba desnuda? ¿Encima de sus peluches, específicamente en el que su novio le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás? La rubia empezó a ponerse pálida y un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que éste le temblara.

—Dom yo... ¿estás bien?— La Ravanclaw al ver que su prima estaba más blanca que de costumbre, olvidó su desnudes y quiso levantarse para caminar hacia ella y ver que se encontraba bien. Afortunadamente Lysander no la dejó.

—Aarón, ¿podrías esperar con tu novia un momento afuera?— el rubio pidió, y el castaño asintió en comprensión. Si fuera él, tampoco querría que nadie viera la desnudes de Dominique y menos cuando él ni siquiera la había visto. El licántropo se dio la vuelta, tomando delicademente el codo de su novia para guiarla afuera del cuarto, y ésta se dejó guiar aún en estado de shock...

Cuando el castaño y la rubia salieron del cuarto, Roxanne empujo a Lysander, al tiempo que agarraba una sabana y se cubría con ella.

—¡Hey!— se quejó el gemelo. La fuerza con la que lo había empujado la Ravenclaw, hizo que él se cayera de culo en el piso. —¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ahora sientes pudor?— le preguntó irónicamente al ver la acción de ella. Roxanne lo miró molesta.

—¿Podrías darte vuelta para que yo me pueda vestir?— le contestó, haciéndole entender que sí, sentía pudor y vergüenza. Lysander rodó los ojos incrédulo.

—¿Se te olvida que hace unos minutos mi lengua recorría deliciosamente tu sexo?— comenzó a decirle de manera audaz, disfrutando al ver como la mulata se enfurecía más. Así que continuó diciendo. —...En ese momento yo no percibí vergüenza de tu parte, al contrario, abriste las piernas para que te explorara más a gusto.

Roxanne soltó un pequeño gemido y cerró instintivamente las piernas al sentir como su centro empezaba contraerse, luego resopló furiosa al no poder contradecir las palabras del rubio. Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño de su prima. —¡Idiota!— fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Lysander reprimió una carcajada...

Minutos después los dos Ravenclaw salieron del cuarto de la rubia. Roxanne posó sus orbes marrones en la figura de su prima, que se encontraba refugiada en los brazos de Aaron. La mulata, obviando la vergüenza que sentía, empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la ojiazul, pero no había dado ni cuatro pasos, cuando la rubia, saliendo de su estado de shock, le gritó haciendo que ella detuviera su andar a medio camino.

—¡Tú, me debes una explicación!— Roxanne asintió con la cabeza, hizo ademán de empezar a explicarse, pero Dominique no la dejó. —No... Ahora no... Primero tengo que borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de...de... ¡Bueno, ya sabes que imagen!— dijo con voz chillona y tanto el castaño como el rubio disimularon una risa con un ataque tos. Ambos habían pensado que Dom estaba exagerando. Las dos Ravenclaw los fulminaron con la mirada. —...Además— continuó la rubia. —... tengo que lavar, no, tengo quemar mi cama con todos los peluches incluidos— término de decir, para luego caminar furiosa hacia su habitación, evitando que Roxanne se disculpara con ella...

2.-

Media hora después...

—¡Mis...pe...pe...lu...ches!— la rubia emitía entre sollozos mientras que con la ayuda de su varita, hacía levitar uno a uno sus peluches, depositándolos en una bolsa...

Aarón había seguido a su novia al cuarto y ahora se encontraba parado con la espalda recostada de la puerta del cuarto, tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba a Dominique totalmente fastidiado... Primero le había parecido que la reacción de Dom era tierna, pero ella ya llevaba como media hora llorando y a su parecer, no era para tanto, eso le podía suceder a cualquiera, hasta a ellos mismos. Bueno, el castaño dudaba de esto último, porque Dominique era demasiado inocente. En el tiempo que llevaban de novios, ni siquiera se habían dado un beso real.

—¡Ya basta, no es para tanto Dominique!— el licántropo no pudo evitar decirle con irritación al ver que ella empezaba a llorar con más ahínco.

—¡Qué no es para tanto!— la rubia le gritó, mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y empezaba a caminar totalmente molesta, hasta situarse al frente de él. —...Qué no es para tanto...— le repitió en un susurro, tratando de contener el llanto —...Claro que lo es. Ellos no tenían que venir a profanar mi cuarto, mi cama, y sobre todo... No tenían que dañar mis peluches— terminó de decir empezado a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Dominique deja de llorar!— Aarón le volvió a gritar y al ver que con su actitud no hacía más que la rubia siguiera llorando, suspiró pasándose la mano por la cabeza y continuó diciendo —...Sé que Lysander y Roxanne no actuaron correctamente, pero... ¿no puedes considerar que a veces las hormonas no te dejan pensar, ni actuar, solamente te limitas a disfutar lo que estás sintiendo en ese momento?...

—¡No! Lo que hicieron es injustificable. Yo nunca me dejaría llevar por las hormonas.

—Tú te lo buscaste— Dominique frunció el ceño al no entender esas últimas palabras, pero cuando quiso pedir una explicación, el castaño tomó con ambas manos su cara, saco su lengua y delineó sus labios con una pericia que hizo que ella dejara de respirar por un momento. La rubia dejó salir un pequeño gemido, cuando su novio le succiono el labio inferior. El beso que Aarón le estaba dando no se parecía a ninguno de los que él le había dado antes. El castaño hizo que la rubia abriera la boca y coló su lengua en la húmeda cavidad. Esta vez, no era cordial, atento, ni dulce. No había nada de la suavidad con la que siempre la había besado, sino que la besaba desesperado, con hambre, como tantas veces había deseado besarla.

Dominique soltó un gemido de frustración, cuando Aaron dejó de besarla.

—Te das... cuenta... ahora... que tú también... te puedes dejar llevar por las hormonas— el castaño emitió con dificultad, llevando algo de aire a sus pulmones. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente -los había cerrado no sabe en que momento durante el beso-, recuperando algo de lucidez, dándose cuenta del peso que llevaba encima, de la mano -que no era la suya- que estaba rosando peligrosamente la cara interna de su muslo, cerca de una parte de su cuerpo en donde a ella no le pegaba el sol «¿Qué es eso duro que presiona...?» la pregunta que se estaba haciendo mentalmente quedó en el olvido, cuando su subconsciente le susurró la respuesta, causando que ella recuperara todos sus sentidos y sintiera la superficie suave que acogía su espalda ¿En qué momento Aarón la había llevado a la cama?

—Será mejor que me vaya— empezó a decirle el castaño, a la vez que se ponía de pie —Si me quedo, ten la seguridad de que no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa, y nosotros sí podremos terminar lo que tu prima y Lysander no terminaron...

Dominique cerró los ojos y tragó grueso al darse cuenta que su novio tenía razón, en absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte, gracias por leer.

No sé cuando vuelva a subir o-s de R&N, ya se me acabaron lo que tenía escrito, y que muy de suerte mía pude recuperar porque los tenía publicado el grupo.

Estaba haciendo un o-s de Aaronique, para complacer a las chicas que me pidieron continuación de lo último que el escribí de ésta pareja, pero se me ha borrado lo que llevaba escrito, y ya pues me dio pereza volver a intertar a escribir.

Tengo en mente hacer Leo&Namia, ya que ésta se está convirtiendo en mi segunda pareja favorita, pero no sé cuando podré plasmar en letras la idea que tengo... ¿Les ha pasado que una idea les fluye como río sin cause en su cabeza, pero cuándo quieren escribirlas, no sabes cómo organizarla en letras? Bueno, sino, las envidio, porque es exactamente lo que está pasando a mí ahorita, y creanme que es verdaderamente frustrante.

Ok, me despido, y sorry por desahogarme con ustedes.


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, pero sólo los nombres la personalidades son totalmente creación de Ale. (A excepción de alguna que otra me salgo del canon) La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

Sobre el O-S: Bueno, esto es que se ha ocurrido recién: estoy releyendo el fanfic de nuevo, y hay ciertas cosas que han hecho que cambie mi manera de pensar sobre el comportamiento de Albus, y otras que me han hecho analizar a Roxanne. La verdad es que esto no abarca ni la mitad de lo que hay en mi cabeza, pero si algo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

"Momento R&N"

Lysander se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama. Una de sus manos servía de apoyo a su cabeza, mientras que la otra descansaba en su estómago. El rubio no dormía, no podía hacerlo con la reciente conversación que había tenido con Albus pululando en su subconsciente...

Luego de que Roxanne le dijera cual sería su proxima penitencia, el revanclawn había estado buscando a Albus para hablar. Al principio a Lysander no la agradó la idea de ser un intrometido, pero se dijo que ya había hecho cosas peores por Roxanne, como para ahora darse por vencido por ésta nimiedad. Además, él era amigo tanto de Megara como de Albus, y si en el intento de recuperar a su chocolate, podía hacer algo para que sus dos amigos se reconciliarán, lo haría.

El detalle estaba que, aunque había logrado hablar con Albus y le había hecho ver que él estaba equivocado al pensar que no hablándole de su pasado a Megara le evitaría un sufrimiento, porque estaba logrando exactamente lo contrario, éste le dejó bien en claro que no quería que se metiera en sus asuntos. Que era algo que sólo le competía a él y a Megara.

Lysander no entendía cómo una persona que aparentaba madurez, podía comportarse de manera infantil. Pero luego sonrió: Albus sólo tenía diecisiete años. Era normal que en ciertas situaciones, por más maduro que pudieras llegar a ser, a veces te comportaras de manera inmadura. Como en el amor por ejemplo. Porque a Lysander no le cabía duda que Albus quería a Megara. Bastaba solamente ver cómo veía a la Slytherin, de la misma manera en la que él veía a Roxanne.

Lizander soltó un suspiro lánguido: la verdad es que ésta parte de la conversación no era la que lo tenía preocupado, sino lo que Albus le dijo después: "Antes de decirle a alguien más si está equivocado o no, deberías analizar primero tus propias equivocaciones" y sin más, el moreno se había ido sin siquiera darle chace a que él le preguntara qué quería decir con esto.

El rubio pensó y pensó, y la única respuesta que hallaba en su cabeza era el nombre de Roxanne. No porque se estuviera equivocando en lo que sentía él por ella, sino -y de sólo pensarlo sentía que su corazón se estrujaba- de lo que ella en realidad sentía por él.

Lysander había asumido desde un principio que la mulata le correspondía, pero ¿Y si no era así? Esto justificaría el porqué de la insistencia de Roxanne en hacerle cada vez más difícil el que él ganara su perdón. Porque, era cierto que el rubio había cometido un error al engañarla, pero también era cierto que, como ser humano que era, cuando se dio cuenta de éste le pidió disculpas. Por supuesto que no esperaba que Roxanne lo perdonara de buenas a primeras, pero sí luego de que ésta lo comprendiera. A lo mejor ella ya lo había comprendido y aún así no quería estar con él.

Lysander decidió entonces que si Roxanne no le correspondía, lo mejor que podía hacer era no seguir insistiendo. Al día siguiente buscaría a la mulata y le diría que ya no tenía por qué devanarse los sesos en buscar una nueva excusa para no tener que volver con él. Porque sí, ahora que el rubio lo analizaba, lo de Roxanne no habían sido peticiones, sino excusas que le evitaron tener que volver con alguien del cual ya no quería seguir siendo novia.

Lysander sintió cómo las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos ante el dolor que le causaba este último pensamiento, y luego se quedó dormido en algún momento de la noche.

* * *

Esperos que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia: los personajes de este o-s no pertenecen, son, uno de Mónica Alejandra 55 (Aarón Gozenbagh) y el Otro (Dominique Weasley) de J.K Rowling, pero sólo el nombre, la personalidad es totalmente creación de Ale.( A excepción que me salí un poquiiito del canon) La trama es mía y tengo el permiso de Alejandra, para subir estos O-S.

* * *

"La mejor manera de deshacerse de la tentación, es sucumbir ante ella"

1.-

Dominique no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando desde que fue mordida por Angélica: primero fue la manera tan rápida con la que sus heridas se curaban, segundo el hambre voraz que sentía y el deseo por comer mucha carne. Pero, estos síntomas eran nimios comparado con la revolución de sus hormonas.

Dominique sentía que su cuerpo se se estaba incendiando por dentro, y en lo único que podía pensar era en la manera de apagarlo. La raveclawn tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo hacerlo, pero a su entrenador personal(Aarón)se le metió en la cabeza que esta idea estaba fuera de discusión.

Aarón le había dicho que una de las mejores maneras de disminuir la tensión sexual, era meditando. Pero Dominique creía que, ni convirtiéndose en "Buda", podría dejar de sentirse al borde de un precipicio con ganas de dejarse caer. O mejor dicho, sintiendo ganas de que alguien la empujara para que así la adrenalina acabara con la irritación en la que se estaba convirtiendo su deseo sexual...

Dominique abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada celeste en perfil de Aarón. Éste se encontraba cómo a un metro de ella, sentado en posición de meditación, con la espalda recta y los codos apollados de las rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro denotaba serenidad.

— Dominique, continúa con la meditación.

Dominique dio leve respigo y juntó sus cejas con confusión: ¿Cómo supo que ella ya no estaba meditando?

— ¿Cómo...? —empezó a preguntar pero él la interrumpió.

— Hace un minuto que dejaste de decir "oummm", pero sé que no te haz concentrado desde que llegamos al bosque hace una hora —Aarón le dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos y siguió meditando.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me concentre cuando hasta la más mínima brisa hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca? —Dominique dijo con irritación, omitiendo decirle que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la brisa le trajera el olor a lluvia que él desprendía, y que esto era lo que más la desconcentraba.

Aarón abrió los ojos por el comentario de Dom, justo para ver cómo ésta se ponía de pié y agarraba su mochila.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Me voy, ya no puedo más. Ni todos los "oummm" del mundo, harán que deje de sentir cómo si quisiera violar a alguien.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Aarón dijo a la vez que también se levantaba.

— Pues, una vez leí que la mejor manera de acabar con la tentación, es sucumbir ante ella, y...

— ¿Y vas a buscar a alguien, para violarlo? —Aarón le dijo con incredulidad y algo más que no supo descifrar.

— Bueno, al menos que tú tengas una mejor manera de ayudarme que no sea meditar, no veo cómo vas a lograr detenerme de que lo haga... ¡Por Merlín¡ ¡Hasta mis labios arden de puro deseo! —Dominique dijo al tiempo que se deba la vuelta y emprendía el camino hacia el castillo.

Aarón se quedó unos segundos de pié sin saber qué hacer. Se pasó la mano por su cabello, sintiendo que la revenclawn era capaz de entregarsele a cualquiera que se topara en su camino, y el solo pensamiento le causó ganas de vomitar.

El castaño echó andar rápidamente, sobrepasando a Dominique. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a ella, causando que a su vez ésta se detuviera a escasos centímetros de él.

— Espero que esto te ayude — fue todo lo que dijo, antes de cortar toda distancia y unir sus labios con los de Dominique.

Al principio, Dominique se quedó petrificada, no pudiendo creer que de verdad Aarón la estuviese besando. Sí, la basaba: movía sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella para luego succionar sensualmente su labio superior y después el inferior. Aarón tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que ella no «Y tú no lo estás besando» le recordó su subconsciente, causando que Dominique reaccionara, sintiendo cómo su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, bombeando ardiente lava a través de sus venas.

Dominique no sabía cómo besar, éste era su primer beso, pero tampoco quería que Aarón pensara que ella era una niña por esto. Así que llevó sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza del castaño, enlazó las manos detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí, comenzando a devolverle el beso de manera brusca, tanto, que lastimó el labio inferior de Aarón.

Aarón se había dicho que besar a Dominique iba ser sólo una cuestión profesional, que lo hacía por ella, para que no hiciera algo de lo que después se fuera arrepentir. Pero, al sentir la suavidad, el sabor y el calor de los labios de la raveclawn, algo en su interior se removió, haciendo que dudara de éstos argumentos. Duda que se disipó cuando ella comenzó a devolverle el beso. Aunque de manera brusca e inesperta, mordiendo su labio inferior, provocando que un deseo intenso, casi palpable de querer profundizarlo, se apoderara de él.

Dominique no supo en qué momento el castaño la guió hasta hacer que su cuerpo quedara encerrado entre el tronco de un Árbol y el cuerpo de él, en tanto ella seguía besándolo con frenesí.

— Espera... —Aarón le dijo jadeante, cuando pudo separse un poco de ella, lo suficiente para poder hablar, pero no tanto para que le impidiera absolver sus suspiros.—... Dejame enseñarte... —continuó en un susurro, deslizando sus labios en los húmedos de la raveclawn.

Dominique quitó sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Aarón, dejándolos caer a sus costados, no pudiendo evitar bajar la mirada con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza: siempre sí había quedado como una niña.

— L...Lo siento..., yo no...

— Shsss... —Aarón la interrumpió al tiempo que, con una de sus manos, tomaba delicadamente el rostro de Dom, levantándolo, haciendo que ella, de manera dubitativa, lo mirara. Aarón vio con deleite el rubor de sus mejillas, y pudo apreciar cómo las pupilas habían abarcado casi completamente los irises de la rubia. La inocencia y el deseo que se reflejaban en el rostro de Dominique, le causaban una mezcla de ternura y excitación...

Aarón alternó su oscura mirada, entre los ojos de Dominique y la boca semiabierta. Movió su mano acariciando su mejilla y, lentamente, inclinó su rostro hasta hacer que sus bocas quedaran separadas por tan sólo unos milímetros. La respiración de Dominique se hizo pesada, y jadeó cuando él atrapó su labio inferior en sus propios labios. Esta vez, la rubia comenzó a responderle al mismo ritmo de él, y pronto, los dos se vieron deseando más.

Aarón ladeó la cabeza en busca de un mejor ángulo, y la punta de su lengua dibujó los labios de la raveclawn.

— Abre un poco tu boca... — susurró y Dominique la abrió tímida y espectante.

Aarón acarició la lengua de Dominique con la suya. Lentas y sensuales caricias que causaron que el bosque se llenera de pequeños gemidos de excitación.

— Dame tu lengua...

Dominique hizo lo que Aarón le pidió: coló su lengua en la boca del castaño, y éste comenzó a succionarla suavemente, causando que la llama que había en el interior de la rubia se intensificara, y que sintiera que sus piernas no iban hacer capaz de sostenerla más tiempo.

Aarón suspiró extasiado, deslizando su mano hacia la nuca de la raveclawn, acercándola más a su boca, queriendo absorber todo ese sabor que lo tenia obnibulado por completo.

Dominique volvió a llevar las manos alrededor del cuello de Aarón y, esta vez, fue ella la que acarició y succionó la lengua de él. Dejándole saber que entendía perfectamente su necesidad...

El beso se volvió demandante, apasionado, lenguas juguetonas, excitantes, exigiendo la culminación de lo que habían iniciado... Aarón deslizó su mano por el muslo de la raveclawn, por debajo de la falda, alcanzando rozar el material lubricado de la tela. Dominique gimió de anticipación y, ante esto, una ínfima parte del consciente del castaño, quiso cortar con el beso, al darse cuenta que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, y que desde un principio debió mantener el control. Pero la inocencia de ella lo tentaba de sobre manera. "La mejor manera de deshacerse de la tentación, es sucumbir ante ella" las palabras de Dominique flotaron en su cabeza, y Aarón mandó al diablo su autocontrol.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad que siempre que escribo algo trato de proponerme un reto que me haga crecer como intento de escritor -ya sé que me falta mucho, pero también sé que mejoraré con el tiempo-. El de éste fue narrar un beso que no fuera el típico: "Sus bocas se encontraron, encajando cómo si fueran las piezas de un mismo puzzle. El beso comenzó lento, pero poco a poco se volvió demandante, y... etc, etc" Quería que fuera diferente, y algo intenso (?). No sé si lo haya logrado, pero por lo menos me gustó como quedó. Aunque estoy consciente de que me salí del canon: Aarón no es un personaje al que se le pueda leer muy fácilmente. Al menos esa mi opinión...En fin, me despido y gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hello! Tiempo sin pasarme por acá. En fin vengo a compartirles un poco de algo que ronda por mi loca cabeza, espero que les guste y desde ya pido disculpa por salirme del canon.

 **Momento R &N**

Megara se dejó guiar por los fuegos artificiales hacia la madriguera, no queriendo quedarse a presenciar cómo su ex novio y el primo de éste se agarraban a golpes... por ella.

La morena frunció las cejas, confundida: Era cierto que sí le había parecido extraño la insistente cercanía del griffyndoriano, pero creyó que esto se debía a la culpa que él sentía por haber propiciado su ruptura con Albus. No pensó que fuese porque ella le gustara y, de ser así, ¿qué se supone debía hacer? No es como si ella hubiese hecho algo que le insinuase a Hugo que en futuro podría tener una oportunidad con ella. Megara no quería volver a saber, en lo que le restaba de vida, lo que era estar en una relación de pareja... Ok, quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero es que éstas sólo servían para que le dieran dolor de cabeza, justo cómo el que tenía en ese momento.

Megara decidió no seguir pensando más en éste asunto y siguió su camino. No tardó en estar de regreso en la carpa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tampoco quería estar allí. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo aceptó la invitación a la boda? Ah, sí, en Lily: todavía tenía que estar pendiente de que ésta no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Dio media vuelta con la intención deseguir buscando a la griffyndoriana, pero sus ojos se toparon con la ultima persona que quería ver esa noche: Danielle

Megara no le dio mucha importancia y caminó rápidamente, queriendo pasar de largo, pero Daniell la tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. La morena la fulminó con la mirada por haberse atrevido a tocarla y ésta la soltó algo incómoda.

—¿Podemos hablar? —la castaña le preguntó con tono engañosamente amable.

Megara ni siquiera le contestó y retomó su andar, pero de inmediato escuchó unos pasos claramente siguiéndola.

—Para por favor, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa, pero no quiero quedarme a escuchar cómo me restriegas en la cara tu relación con Albus —Megara soltó hastiada, sin detenerse—. Si lo que te preocupa es que yo tenga algo con tu novio, puedes estar tranquila: _Él y yo ya no tenemos nada_. _Nunca lo tuvimos. Al menos nada que fuera importante para él._ —culminó esperando que Daniell dejara de seguirla y así no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir a causa de la cruel realidad de su pensamiento. Pero la abrupta confesión de la castaña hizo que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar, deteniendo su andar frenético, al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse.

—Es una lástima que se haya terminado, porque Albus te ama.

Megara se quedó allí parada, de espaldas, apretó los puños y aguardó en silencio: Sabía que Danielle no había terminado de hablar y una parte de ella quería escuchar lo demás que tenía para decirle.

—No te voy a mentir, Megara: Quiero a Albus. Lo que pasó entre él y yo... —Danielle hizo una cómo pensando en si debía o no continuar. Luego suspiró—. Es algo complicado de explicar... Sólo puedo decirte que entre él y yo no hay más que una amistad. Sí, hay algo fuerte que nos une, pero no por eso quiera decir que tengamos algo más. Él te quiere, es sólo que está asustado por cómo tú puedas reaccionar si te confiesa el pasado que nos une... Dale un poco de tiempo, a que se de cuenta que está pensando de manera equivocada... Aunque él parezca muy maduro, y no estoy diciendo que no lo sea, recuerda que él sólo tiene diecisiete años, es humano y también comete errores.

 **Qué les puedo decir, esto es más o menos lo que me imagino que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Mi teoría es que Danielle quedó embarazada (ya le di mil vueltas al asunto y no creo que pueda haber otra cosa tan importante como esto, para que esto dos sean muuuy cercanos), obviamente Albus se hizo responsable y la familia lo apoyó. Danielle pierde el niño por x causa, y Albus se siente culpable por haberla hecho pasar por éste evento (?) tan traumático.**

 **Albus está enamorado de Meg, pero tiene miedo de contarle esto por miedo que ella lo juzgue, así que Danielle será la que aporte su granito de arena, labrando el terreno para que Albus y Megara se reconcilien... O bueno, no sé, quizá no, pero se vale soñar ¿no? normalmente no.**

 **Bueno, me despido, gracias por lee, por los rr, por favoritos y por seguirme**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, uno es de J.K.R. y el otro de Alejandra delgado.**

 **La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Naileth Palacio, yo sólo le pedí permiso para publicarla aquí, porque me gustó mucho y quería que no se perdiera.**

 **Esta es la primera de cuatro partes. Espero que les guste... Ah, aclaro que esto fue escrito antes de que Ale publicara los dos ultimos capítulos.**

"Locas hormonas que ni el más serio se salv."

Una chica que aparentaba los 15 años, estaba parada sobre una rama de contextura gruesa. Su cabello rubio y lleno de rizos estaba amarrado en una trenza. Aunque no le servía de mucho ya que algunos de estos se escapaban de su hermosa trenza.

—¡No puedo! —grita ella a un castaño que estaba abajo apoyado en otro árbol con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

—Es un metro Dominique, te aseguro que sí lo puedes hacer. —dice él sin abrir ni un solo ojo.

—Ni siquiera hay un cojín que amortigüe mi caída. ¿Y si me lastimo un tobillo? ¿Qué pasa si caigo de cara? Me rompería la nariz provocando una hemorragia que terminaría en muerte. Y tú, como responsable de mi desgracia, tendrías que pagar mi funeral, explicarle a mis padres cómo pasó todo y después irías a Azkaban por asesinato en primer grado, sin escudera que te defendiera. —le dice ella mirando el piso nerviosa.

—Si eso llegara a pasar sería un suicidio y no un asesinato. —le responde él mirándola por primera vez desde que llegaron al bosque. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir seguía enojado con ella por la conversación que tuvieron en los pasillos.

—Pero igual te quedarías sin escudera y tendrías que pagar mi funeral. —Dominique salta y le dice perdiendo la paciencia.

»Por lo menos pon una pluma. ¡Me niego rotundamente a saltar si no hay ni un cojín en el suelo! No lo haría ni aunque estuviera un pelo de unicornio entre esas hojas... Aunque pensándolo bien, los cabellos de unicornio son difíciles de encontrar y si lo obtengo tal vez pueda crear mi propio unicornio. Pero no, porque aunque tuviera mi propio unicornio no serviría de nada si y estoy muerta. El pobre se quedaría huérfano y sé muy bien que tú no lo cuidarías como se debe. —dice Dominique perdiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos.

El castaño suspira y se acerca a la rama, mira a la rubia a los ojos, poniéndola a ella muy nerviosa.

—Salta que yo te atrapo. —le dice Aarón desde esa distancia.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Dominique salta. Dijiste que querías algo que amortiguará tu caída. Bueno, mi cuerpo lo hará. —le dice él estirando sus brazos para recibir a la rubia.

"Ahora sí parece un príncipe" piensa Dominique con un suspiro. Y, sabiendo que él no cambiará de opinión, cierra los ojos y salta pegando un grito. Escucha cómo un golpe, pero lo extraño es que no le duele nada. Cuando abre los ojos ve unos negros profundos que la observaban con mucho determinación. Dominique se da cuenta que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo. "Como aquella vez" piensa ella sin apartar su mirada.

Aarón tampoco lo hace y ambos se sientan sin decirse nada. Puro silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo que disfrutaban ambos. Podían sentir la respiración del otro mientras que seguían mirando a los ojos. La rubia cierra los de ella por los nervios que sentía y Aarón apoya su frente en la de Dominique. En el fondo él no quería que nadie interrumpiera ese momento tan especial y único.

Pero Dominique ya no se sentía tan cómoda, el olor a lluvia que deprendía Aarón le llegaba de una forma intensa, que prácticamente le dieron ganas de quererselo comer. La rubia se sonroja ante sus pensamientos y se aleja de él, levantándose de un salto, lo que hace que se tropiece con una raíz, cayendo otra vez al suelo y golpeándose el coxis.

—¡Auch! —se queja ella sobándose en la parte golpeada.

Aarón abre los ojos, alcanzando a ver toda la escena que hizo la rubia. Se aguanta las ganas de reír y se levanta para ayudarla.

—Debes de tener más cuidado. —le dice.

—Es por tu culpa: Si no parecieras y actuaras como un príncipe, y si tampoco olieras cómo a lluvia, olor que a mí me gusta mucho, yo no haría el ridículo como una niña de 5 años.

»Porque yo no soy una niña, tengo 15 años y tengo necesidades y tú no ayudas para nada a calmarlas, más bien las alborotas Debería tener un cartel en el cuello que diga, "Cuidado: alborotador de hormonas" —le dice ella aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía Aarón.

—Y tú deberías tener un letrero que diga: "Chica de 15 años que se cree un loro." —le dice él sonriéndole.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No.

—Claro que sí.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Dominique me vuelves a contradecir y te mando a subir a otra rama, pero esta vez en la más alta. —le advierte él acercándose a ella y oliéndole el cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta ella nerviosa y con la respiración agitándose.

—Nada —le responde él dándole un mordisco suave en el cuello. Para después separarse y sonreírle—. Para que tus hormonas se alteren aún más .


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, uno es de J.K.R. y el otro de Alejandra delgado.**

 **La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Naileth Palacios, yo sólo le pedí permiso para publicarla aquí, porque me gustó mucho y quería que no se perdiera.**

 **Aquí está la segunda parte y recuerden que esto está escrito mucho antes de que Ale publicara los dos anteriores capítulos.**

"Una noche de sorpresa."

Dominique estaba en su cama abrazando a Aarón Jr. No podía dormir y todo por culpa de lo que sucedió en la tarde con su entrenador personal, es decir Aarón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a morderla de esa manera y después irse como si nada?

Los pensamientos de Dominique fueron interrumpido por un rugido parecido al de un gran oso, que provino de su estómago. Apretó más a Aarón Jr contra su cuerpo y suspiró. Esa era la primera vez desde que fue mordida por Angélica que no comía nada. Toda su familia se había extrañado por su actitud, Roxanne estuvo toda la noche preguntándole qué le pasaba, y si tenía algo que ver con su "novio" Aarón. La rubia le había tenido que mentir y decirle que estaba en sus días, por suerte ella se lo creyó y no insistió.

Para acabar el día, su adorado hermano Louis le había escondido todas sus pijamas con lindos dibujos tiernos -para nada infantiles-. Suerte que no les escondiera también los que les regaló su hermana Victorious. Unos pijamas que no se había puesto antes, porque estos tenían dibujos y, además, eran un par de pequeños shorts y unas camisas ligeras de tiras. Los tenía bien guardados porque, que aunque la intención de su hermana era buena, no era del estilo de ella. Pero esa noche no le quedó más remedio que ponérselos, y tenía que decir que al menos había sido lo ideal porque hacía mucho color, estaba sudando mucho y tenía la garganta seca.

—Mejor me voy por un vaso de agua al comedor, Aarón Jr. Te portas bien. —le dice ella a su oso de peluche.

La rubia toda despeinada sólo se colocó unas pantuflas para bajar al comedor. No creyó que fuera necesario ponerse otra cosa encima del piyama, ya que todas sus compañeras y compañeros estavan dormidos.

Dominique bajó las escaleras mirando por todos lados pendiente de que nadie la descubriera. No quería meterse en problemas y ser las burlas de su primo Fred y de su hermano Loui. Tampoco quería encontrarse con Aarón o con algunos de sus amigos. Menos quería encontrarse con Pewee y sus bromas, o con algún maestro que la llevase con la directora, estando ella en esas fachas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina los dulces elfos le dieron un vaso de agua y algunos bocadillos. Ella se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y su estómago rugió por la falta de alimento, así que le dieron también un pastel de carne, que estaba delicioso, y un sándwich de jamón.

Después de comerse todo y ahora sí quedando satisfecha, les volvió agradece a los elfos y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. Mientras caminaba con el mismo cuidado que cuando iba, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la luna que esa noche estaba más hermosa que nunca y tenía un brillo particular. Casi estaba en su fase llena. Se queda hipnotizada apreciándola con todo y su brillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Dominique y vestida así? —pregunta alguien detrás de ella.

Dominique, al escuchar la voz, pestañea varias veces saliendo de su estado hipnótico -aunque nadie la había hipnotizado antes pero así era como se sentía-, dándose cuenta que estaba en medio del bosqe. "¿Cómo llegue aquí?" Se pregunta extrañada.

—Dominique te pregunté qué hacías aquí.

La rubia se voltea y al hacerlo choca contra el pecho de alguien. Estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero es sostenida por la cintura por la misma persona. Ella sube su mirada para saber quién era, pero con el olor ya sospechaba de quien se trataba.

—Aarón —dice ella toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Es muy tarde, ¿caminaba otra vez sonámbula? —le pregunta él mirándola a los ojos.

Dominique lo piensa por un segundo y arrugando la nariz le responde.

—Digamos que sí.

—Deberías hablar con algún profesor sobres esto o con la enfermera. No es seguro que vayas caminando por allí, dormida .

Dominique lo escuchaba a medias por que se distraía mucho por el olor y los ojos del moreno; también porque estaba muy cerca de él. Se sentía como una plebeya en los brazos de un príncipe que se fijó en ella. "Pero él no se fijó en ti sino en tu prima", le recuerda una voz en su cabeza. Antes esos pensamientos baja la mirada y trata de alejarse de él, pero Aarón no se lo permite y la sostiene fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Es peligroso que estés afuera, es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación Dominique. Vamos, yo te llevo y así me aseguro que no regreses al bosque. —le dice él cargándola de manera nupcial.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta ella toda nerviosa y sorprendida.

—¿No es obvio? llevándote a tú cuarto —le responde él con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la rubia.

Dominique internamente sonríe y se acomoda entre los brazos de Aarón, disfrutando de ese pequeño paseo.

 **N/A Naileth Palacios.**

 **dianitaxula: Qué bueno que te gustara. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, uno es de J.K.R. y el otro de Alejandra delgado.**

 **La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Naileth Palacios, yo sólo le pedí permiso para publicarla aquí, porque me gustó mucho y quería que no se perdiera.**

 **Aquí está es la tercera y la cuarta parte. Espero que les guste... Ah, aclaro que esto fue escrito antes de que Ale publicara los dos ultimos capítulos.**

 **De sorpresas a Ganas**

Aarón lleva a Dominique a su cuarto y al llegar él la baja de sus brazos y se le queda mirando.

La rubia le devuelve la mirada totalmente nerviosa y extrañada por la actitud del castaño.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un clon o alguien que se hace pasar por Aarón —pregunta desviando un poco la mirada de esos ojos negros que la hacían poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Aarón la observa con el ceño fruncido, confundido por las preguntas de ella.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Dominique? ¿Por qué piensas que soy un clon?, Soy yo, Aarón —le responde metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a la vez que se apoyaba en la puerta ya cerrada del cuarto de ella

Dominique lo mira de forma desconfiada y se pellizca el brazo izquierdo, haciendo luego una mueca de dolor.

—Está bien, no es un sueño.

»¿A qué juegas? porque el Aarón que yo conozco jamás se portaría así conmigo. Él me hubiera regañado, me estuviera comparado con Rose y estuviera diciendo "Soy un licántropo, ¿recuerdas?", lo que hace siempre. No estuviera comportadose del modo en el que tú lo estás haciendo —le dice mirándolo ahora fijamente.

El castaño baja la mirada, sabiendo que Dominique tenía todo el derecho a dudar. Ni él mismo sabía por qué se estaba comportando así con ella, lo único que sabía es que no quería que Dominique se dejara llevar por sus hormonas y se acostara con el primer chico que satisficiera sus necesidades. Aarón suspira levantando de nuevo la mirada y le dice:

—Soy el responsable de que seas una licántropó. Bueno, no lo hemos comprobados aún, pero al parecer vas a transformarte y es mi deber que todo te seas más fácil.

Dominique no puede evitar sentir decepción al escucharlo decir eso

—O sea, que para ti sólo soy un deber, nada más. Una obligación que debes hacer porque te sientes culpable y la única manera de sentir menos culpa es encargándote de mí. ¿Sabes qué?, no necesito de ti o de tu culpa, así que te puedes ir, ya sabes donde está la puerta —le dice para luego darle la espalda a Aarón, impidiendo que él pueda ver las lágrimas que piden a gritos desbordarse de sus azules ojos.

—Dominique yo sólo quiero ayudarte, no por obligación, sino porque en verdad quiero.

—Ve a ayudar a Rose, ella si te necesita yo no —le responde ella de mala manera, agradeciendo que la voz no le saliera quebrada.

Aarón bufa y rueda los ojos, irritado.

—Rose, Rose, Rose. ¡Otra vez con eso! Rose es Rose y tú eres tú. ¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en compararte con ella?

—¡El que se la vive comparándonos eres tú, no yo! —Dominique le grita, girándose y acercándose a Aarón con la respiración agitada.

El castaño la mira, notando el estado de la rubia. Su pecho que subía y bajaba, las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuello, deslizándose por su pecho, para perderse el centro de los senos de ella. Aparta su mirada y carraspea un poco.

—Dom, lo único que quiero es que no te acueste con el primer tonto que pase por tú camino. La virginidad es algo especial. Créeme que después te vas arrepentir de no haberlo compartido con alguien especial. Tampoco digo que espere al matrimonio, sólo que no lo hagas con el primero que se te cruce.

—Tú eres especial —Dominique le dice de repente sin pensar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta Aarón acercándose a ella con una media sonrisa. Había escuchado bien lo ella dijo, pero quería que se lo repitiera.

Dominique parpadea, retrocediendo nerviosa hasta que su espalda choca contra el borde de la cama, lo que impide que ella siga alejándose del moreno.

Aarón se acerca a Dominique lo suficiente para oler su cuello, lo que hace que ella tiemble y él sabe que no es de frío. La sonrisa del moreno se acentúa un poco más.

—Lo que yo quise decir fue que… —Dominique comienza a excusarse, pero no pudo seguir al sentir cómo Aarón lamía su cuello a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre. La siente rustica y cálida contra su piel. Se sentía bien, perfecto.

—Entonces soy especial... —le susurra Aarón al oído para después mordérselo.

Dominique suspira, sabiendo que si él continuaba actuando de esa manera tan extraña, muy fácilmente se iba a volver loca. Las hormonas y todo su ser le pedían que tirara a Aarón a la cama, para arrancarle la ropa luego, y besarlo y morderlo a su antojo.

—Dominique, ¿qué me haces? —le pregunta él cerca de sus labios, mezclando de esa manera sus alientos y sus olores.

La ruba no lo puede soportar más y lo toma de la nuca para unir sus labios con lo de él, quería sentirlo lo mejor que podía, quería calmar sus hormonas, apagar ese fuego que tenía en su vientre y sobre todo quería apagar sus ganas de besar y violar a alguien, además él tenía la culpa, así que, ¿por qué no besarlo y calmar todas sus ansias.

El moreno se sorprende pero no se aleja de ella, más bien la abrazaba por la cintura y la acerca más hacia él al tiempo que la anima para que se acueste en la cama.

La rubia no podía creer que Aarón aceptara su beso, pero necesitaba más, mucho más. Se deja llevar por sus instintos y apaga todos sus pensamientos para que no le arruinaran la noche, solo para poder sentir y dejarse llevar. Toma los primeros botones de la camisa, para abrirlos todos de un solo jalón y poder acariciar sus perfectos pectorales, recordando cuando los vio por primera vez en el bosque.

Aarón sube una de sus piernas a la cadera de él y abandona sus labios para besarle el cuello y mordérselo con suavidad. Dominique gime de placer a sentir tantas sensaciones y todas provocadas por él. Ella comienza a rasguñarle su espalda mientras que Aarón subía una de sus manos hasta uno de las senos de ella, apretándolo con delicadeza. La otra mano del moreno se pierde hacia su zona más íntima.

—Dominique... —gruñe Aarón en su oído. Ella suspira mientras que él seguía diciendo su nombre—. Dominique..., Dominique..., ¡Dominique despierta!

La rubia abre sus ojos azules y lo primero que de es el cielo estrellado para después mirar los ojos negros y expresivo de Aarón.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta él.

Ella asiente, aunque algo confundida, y con su ayuda se sienta en el suelo, dandose cuenta a la vez que traía su pijama de unicornio. Avergonzada se trata de alejar de él, pero Aarón no se lo permite.

—¿Que soñabas Dominique? —él le pregunta.

La rubia le iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento se acuerda del sueño que tuvo con él como protagonista.

—Nada en especial. —miente ella, nerviosa.

—¿Segura?, porque decías el nombre de Aarón muchas veces —dice una voz burlona a sus espaldas. Dominique voltea y ve que era un amigo de Aarón. Si no mal se acordaba, su nombre era Fiodor y tenía una media sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

La rubia se sonroja al escuchar eso y esta vez se aleja del moreno toda nerviosa, diciendo de forma acelerada:

—Está prohibido salir de mi habitación por las noches. Aunque es de madrugada cuando ya es más de media noche, así que no cuenta, pero igual forma no quiero que me regañen o que Peeves me haga una broma, así que me voy. Se portan bien y que no les chupe la sangre los vampiros. ¡Adiós¡

N/A. N.P.:

dianitaxula: ¡Gracias! Me encante que lo estés disfrutando. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y me alegra que a alguien más le haya gustado.


End file.
